Amor Sin Lógica
by Rasaki Murasaki
Summary: Una historia diferente ocurre en el mundo de Miraculous: Tales of LadyBug & ChatNoir, todos quieren saber sobre sus héroes pero se olvidan de los primeros, de sus predecesores. La vida de un Kwami era facil para Plagg...pero comete un error: Enamorarse del que podria ser su ultimo amo si no sabe controlar sus sentimientos y tambien su magia. Yaoi [PlaggXAdrien] [LEMON&MPREG]
1. Capitulo 1

_Bienaventurados sean por querer leer el fic._

 _Este fic es gracias a una amiga quien me convencio de escribir una historia con ella y hacer una cuenta en Fanfiction, es un fic algo ertorcido en mi opinion pero no voy a juzgarle mas allá de eso, vamos a ver:_

 **ACTUALISACIÓNES LOS DOMINGOS.**

 **PAREJA PRINCIPAL: PlaggXAdrien**

 **Leve AdrienXMarinette**

 **NARRADOR: Plagg**

A leer:

* * *

Tikki le contó alguna vez a Marinette que los Kwami existíamos desde hace cientos de miles de años, desde que el mal se postro en la tierra y en el corazón de los humanos.

Parte verdad, parte mentira.

Los Kwami no somos solo magia, es verdad que nuestros cuerpos están hechos de ella, pero en un principio no fue así.

Nosotros no conocimos a los primeros portadores de Miraculous, a los primeros LadyBug y ChatNoir, no, ¿y saben por qué? Primero que nada, nosotros tenemos personalidad propia, nuestra forma de hablar y nuestra manera de juzgar a las personas. Cada vez que alguien se transforma en ChatNoir o LadyBug su personalidad tiende a cambiar, esto ocurre porque el Miraculous en si o el Kwami tiene su propia esencia.

Por lo tanto, para que un miraculous sea perfecto y sea justo y bueno y toda la charlatanería del bien contra el mal se tuvo que extraer esos 'ideales' y 'buen juicio' de alguna parte, no puedes hacer algo como te plazca, se debe dejar madurar en la vida/crianza a lo-que-sea que tenga estos puntos para que no te salga o prepotente o idiota o se te haga el malo de la historia. Así que esto tuvo que ser tomado de algo, en su defecto (ya que no existen objetos que otorguen esto así porque si) de alguien.

¿Captan?

Tikki fue la primera LadyBug.

Y yo, Plagg, fui el primer ChatNoir.

Es en sí, sumamente sencillo comprender esto, nosotros desarrollamos el sentido de la justicia, cuando nos encontraron los antiguos nos entrenaron, así como a los demás 'Héroes ', en artes marciales. Nos pusieron a prueba en resistencia y espíritu durante muchos años.

¡Ahh! ¡Los malditos mocosos de hoy en día que portan Miraculous son unos holgazanes, nosotros les damos todo! ¡Malditos! ¡Entrénense una vida entera también! ¡A veces ni sudan los desgraciados hijos de-!

¡Ejehm! Como decía.

Ambos éramos humanos, éramos… así como los demás con nuestras vidas y nuestros cuerpos y nuestras familias y nuestros sueños y nuestros TODO; pero al convertirnos en Kwami's eso se fue al garete y al olvido.

Una noche se dijo; _El mal tomara muchas formas, en diferentes épocas en diferentes vidas y en muchas culturas, a veces al mismo tiempo, otras una a una, perderíamos tiempo valioso y vidas en entrenar a jóvenes, pasar el poder al primogénito no es una opción, jamás existirán personas tan buenas como ustedes y el sucesor podría caer en la ambición del poder, así que vivirán más allá del tiempo, es su deber controlar y suprimir ese mal a través de las Heras_ ; y esa noche a todos los guerreros que luchamos por tener paz en nuestras vidas y en nuestras familias…fuimos reducidos a Kwami's…

El cómo tuvimos ciertas características en nuestra forma humanoide es cuento aparte al igual de los objetos.

Después de esos sucesos importantísimos para el futuro de la historia humana nos dispersamos por todo el globo terráqueo, con el tiempo el último sobreviviente de _fulana_ generación de héroes en _zutana_ época venido de _mengano_ lugar del mundo tenía la responsabilidad de entregar a los siguientes sucesores los miraculous los respectivos objetos (solo si el mal se avecinaba pronto, en su defecto se les dejaba a los hijos o nietos la responsabilidad). Obvio casi nunca sabían quien carajos les entregaba el objeto, normalmente hasta el final, muy al final a algún pobre incauto le caía en gracia que era el guardia de la cajita, por lo tanto aun no podría _descansar en paz_.

Bueno, mientras los humanos sufrían, nuestra existencia como objetos y seres mágicos se reduce a evitar que el mal avance, es una vida simple (no tan simple a veces) que solo va por un camino derecho y complejo…así que jamás me había planteado el viejo tradicional: _¿Y si hubiera…?_

No me importó hacerme esa pregunta poco después de tomar esta forma, ¿para qué? No resuelves nada llorando sobre la leche derramada, así que se quedo en el pasado, en el día a día siendo ChatNoir, con el paso de los años se quedo con cada ChatNoir que conocía, cada uno fue _'entrenado'_ , por decirlo de alguna manera, por mi (les doy demasiado crédito en realidad casi ni me escuchaban…¡Malditos!), a veces unos tercos, otros medio sumisos (hasta que se transformaban cabe mencionar) y había algunos que eran unos verdaderos hijos de su santa madre, de esos que al pasarles por un lado te les quedas viendo con una mirada fija y malévola mientras sonríes pensando: _Si fueras mi hijo, ratita_.

Total, como decía, esa frase se quedo atrás, pero, en algunas ocasiones me daba un golpe de eso que se llama _depresión_ , me ponía a darle vueltas a lo que los chicos que pasaban por mi mano tenían y yo no, así que sacaba mis cuentas mentales.

Amigos: Si bien los mocosos tienen amigos humanos… yo tengo a los demás Kwami y esos sí que me han durado bastante sin contar a cada nuevo poseedor de Miraculous que se une a la lista. Una larga lista.

Amigos no me faltaban, tampoco comida, menos donde descansar y pasar un rato tranquilos sin Akuma's u otro criminal chiflado, además de cierta manera conozco todo el mundo y sus culturas (algunas no).

Pasé siglos así, no podía encontrar que era lo que me faltaba, sabía que _algo_ no andaba bien pero o me negaba a dejar fluir mi mente…o de verdad soy de mente corta como me dice Tikki, diablos.

Bueno, en fin, ¡ya! No tenía idea, por lo que ahora SÍ tengo una pequeña y mendiga* idea de lo que me faltaba. Era algo sumamente sencillo y mundano, bueno, teniendo los siglos que tengo y la experiencia del paso de los años no es tan difícil saberlo una vez que lo tienes frente a tus narices, me tarde demasiado, muchos siglos desperdiciados pensando en tonterías me hicieron despreocuparme deliberadamente de mi persona y lejos de hablar, dormir o comer no le di importancia a muchas cosas.

Podre ser ahora un ser amorfo lleno de magia e inmortal pero tuve un corazón humano, aun confío en mis creencias, en mis sentires, no solo soy un objeto, también tengo sentimientos y se cuando algo cambia deliberadamente en mí.

Pero es difícil asimilarlo, no solo porque lo acepté y porque ahora tengo ese mismo _algo_ entre mis brazos, sino que anoche me pasó algo sumamente raro a mí y a mis semejantes, pero lo peor no es eso, ¡Oh, claro que no es lo peor! ¡Lo peor es…!

-¿Adrien qué…?

-¡¿Plagg?! ¡Oh Santo Dios! ¡Eres Humano!

¡BOOM! ¡Tomen esa, leyes de la credibilidad y el caos!

Aún así esto no es el temido ' _¡Lo peor es…!_ ' ¡Porque no es solo el que ahora sea humano como dijo el rubio! ¡NO! ¡Lo peor es que estoy hasta los bigotes de enamorado de él! ¡DE ÉL!

 **¡DIOS, MÁTENME!  
**

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Algúna recomendacion ara el nombre que e pridriamos poner a Plagg como humano?  
_

 _Por cierto, esta historia estará tambien disponible en Amor Yaoi pero con otro autor, es un fic compartido, así que por favor no demandeis u ofendeis a la otra autora, ella tambien escribe esta historia y ademas es mi Beta. **  
**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Saludos, muchas gracias por los lectores que llevamos apenas._

 _Como dije, aqui la actualización._

 **NARRADOR: Plagg**

A Leer:

* * *

Me senté sobre el cómodo sillón lo más normal que pude, removí el trasero inquieto.

-A ver, acostado…no… de lado…tampoco… ¡Arg! -me postre mirando al techo, cruzo los brazos, esto no está bien.

Me siento otra vez en el malnacido sillón acunando mi rostro entre las manos, esto se me da algo extraño, sentir nuevamente un trasero en…bueno, en el trasero ( qué rayos digo), es algo nuevo, familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Respiro hondo tres veces y me digo mentalmente que no pasa nada, sí, estoy bien, la habitación de Adrien es espaciosa, curiosa, los muebles son finos y modernos, no son antiguos, seguramente les diera un ataque al corazón si miraran el tipo de muebles que usaba yo esta edad, ciertamente se es podría llamar reliquias, tan antiguos como yo… ósea… espera, ¿qué?

-Oh maldición, ¿ahora me siento viejo? -levanto la cabeza y observo ausente la pantalla negra del televisor apagado, ¿qué hago ahora? Adrien se fue a la escuela, donde de seguro estará Marinette preocupada por Tikki, y donde seguramente estará Chloé hostigándola y acosando a Adrien mientras este se extrañara por el comportamiento de Marinette y pensara en si me eh escapado o roto algo.

Como resorte me paro, sonrío ladino y me voy casi volando hacia el armario de mi posadero. Abro de par en par las puertas y comienzo a revolver ropa, pero que idiota, como puedo dejarme mandar por un chiquillo que ni llega a los diecisiete años, aun cuando tuviera incluso más edad que yo no me dejaría mandar, hago lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera, en donde quiera y como quiera (omitiendo cuando Adrien e transforma, allí si valgo ver-); está loco si se piensa que estaré encerrado hasta nuevo aviso ¡ja! Le hacen falta tres milenios como para sentirse con autoridad suficiente para dirigirme la palabra como un igual.

Prendas de todos los colores y diseños salen volando tras de mí, veo colores que son capaces de hacerme quedar ciego, demonios, incluso sale algo de polvo de las telas ¿Adrien de verdad usa estas cosas? Juro que vi telarañas en unas cuantas camisetas.

La mano comienza a hormiguearme, sensación que me paraliza, no porque sea incomodo sino en sí la sensación, es muy nuevo esto de volver a tener un cuerpo humano, los nervios, la piel erizada de los brazos, ese mini calambre que te recorre la columna desde la base hasta la nuca, ciento como patitas que van ascendiendo por mi mano hasta el antebraz- momento, ¿pa-patitas?

Miro mi brazo.

¡Una araña!

Me sale una risa ahogada entre nervioso y sorprendido, me rio con ganas, este muchacho de verdad tiene arañas en su ropa.

-¡Hahahaha! No puedo creerlo, le va a dar un ataque al mocoso cuando le cuente. -con los dedos de la mano izquierda guio al insecto de regreso al lugar de su asenso, allí lo hacerlo a mi rostro para admirarlo- Si te ven aquí dirán que tienen plaga, mejor vete quédate allí mientras me pongo algo y te saco al jardín.

Como si me entendiera el animalito se bajo de mi mano cuando la puse en un mueble, allí, con ese color tierra, patas largas y colmillitos vistosos, se quedo inmóvil. Parpadeo un poco y me regreso al montón de ropa apilada en el suelo, tomo entre mis manos lo primero que veo.

Aproximadamente una hora después de probar playera tras playera tomo una decisión al alzar y tomo dos prendas. ¡Me harté, caramba! Adrien o tira ropa o yo se la tiro, su ropero parece tienda de liquidación.

-¿Amarillo o Añil? –dijo impaciente con una camiseta de cuello de tortuga manga larga en mi mano derecha, la tela es suave, manejable, pero en la habitación entra mucha luz natural por lo que ha de hacer mucho, pero mucho sol, un día caluroso- mmm… no -arrojo a mi espalda la prenda y miro críticamente la otra, es de tela no tan suave como la primera pero pasable, no tiene nada de mangas y tiene un nombre extraño (de seguro la marca de ropa del señor Agreste), me la pego al pecho, me queda arriba del ombligo- ¿No será indecente usar esto? -me la pienso.

Eh tenido de todo tipo de amos a lo largo del tiempo y no es sorpresa encontrar prendas reveladoras para salir entre sus cosas, no soy metiche pero si curioso, una vez me toco una chica (si, una chica) que puso de moda pasajera algo parecido a un pedazo de tela gruesa con elástico pegado al cuerpo, era de la entre pierna hasta por debajo de las clavículas, lo usaba para ir a la playa o a alguna piscina; en aquellos tiempos era algo sumamente sexy y revelador para una dama que no debía mostrar ni la piel de los tobillos, fue hace décadas, ahora al traje de baño del siglo pasado algunas señoritas se atreven a decirle _vestido._

¡Oh! Y ya no se usa para ir a la playa sino a fiestas.

-¡Ah, pues ahí muere! –me la meto por la cabeza, cuando me paso los brazos comienzo a agradecer que Adrien sea a veces indecente, con medio abdomen de fuera comprobé que no me ajustaba mucho y el cuello estaba bien para mi gusto, definitivamente no me quedaron las camisas del rubio que me probé hace un momento, me apretaban de los hombros y brazos, las elásticas me incomodaban un poco, irónico teniendo en cuenta el tipo de traje que es el de Chat Noir, pero ténganme piedad, hace milenios que no uso ropa-, A ver, a ver, no, no… ¡No! ¡No! –la parte de arriba ya esta, ahora viene la de abajo, ni bajo ataque me pongo ropa interior, suficiente con la camisa manga-sacada y ajustada, fue el turno de volar para los pantalones y shorts.

Tras un rato de pelearme con tiras elásticas y telas tiesas tomo unos shorts, nadie en su sano juicio usaría pantalones tan ajustados, incómodos (quizás es porque son talla pequeña, o hechos a la medida del heredero Agreste), como sea, ya estoy ganas de salir de aquí, me pongo a jalones y sin calzones el short color oscuro y compruebo después de abotonar y subir bragueta que para mi deleite y movilidad que me queda bien, como a dos palmas de la rodilla (corto, carajo), mire mis pies desnudos moviendo los dedos mientras sonrió, oh no, este gato se va descalzo señores.

Me dirijo a la ENORME ventana entre uno que otro tropezón por la ropa esparcida por el suelo, estoy abriéndola cuando siento un cosquilleo en la nuca, me doy la vuelta rápidamente, algo me mira, estoy seguro, estaré viejo pero no oxidado en cuanto a sentidos y reflejos.

Entonces me doy cuenta que realmente no estoy solo en la mansión, están los sirvientes y la asistente del padre de Adrien, sin contar que son muy capaces de entrar en la recamara del muchacho si les vienen en gana, sobre todo al tarado de su padre, total está en su derecho, es su padre; estoy a punto de gritar una amenaza cuando una hilera de ojos negros se cruzan con los míos.

-Oh, debes estar bromeando, -a paso veloz tomo de un mueble a la araña que momentos atrás encontré en la ropa y salgo a la cornisa del filo de la ventana, el animalito es lo que me estaba viendo, caray-, no puedes haberme entendido… ¿o sí? -pregunto al arácnido sobre mi hombro, no recibo respuesta o movimiento, esta quietecita, levanto una ceja- ya puedes moverte, adelante, haz algo… -aun si sonaba estúpido tenía que decirlo, es como esas veces en que tienes corazonadas; para incredulidad mía la araña se paseo de mi hombro a mi coronilla, de seguro enredándose entre los mechones de mi cabello que ni me preocupé en ver- Ahhh -suspiro- bien, agárrate fuerte.

Me siento tan tonto hablándole a una araña, aunque sí lo vemos desde el lado obvio… ¿yo era como un gato, un animal, antes, no? Es bien sabido que estos tienen su propio idioma, así que puede que aun me entiendan ya que es resiente esta extraña (si, ¡extraña!) re transformación en humano y bla, bla, bla.

Segundos antes de saltar me cercioro de que no _hay moros en la costa_ (que dicho mas estup-cofcof), al caer al suelo como vil felino sobre el pasto verde y tibio siento que algo me burbujea en el estomago, mi pecho sube y baja, me tiemblan las manos, me tiemblan las mejillas y me percato que estoy sonriendo de anticipación.

Quiero correr, deseo correr.

Tomo al arácnido de mi cabeza y lo dejo sobre la hierba, después estoy trepando la alta y gruesa pared que rodea la mansión como si fuese un simple árbol, al llegar a la sima me llevo asustado la mano al pecho, siento un retumbe fuerte en la palma de la misma, no es nada malo, es solo el palpitar de mi corazón acelerado…oh dios mío… arrugo entre mis dedos la camisa añil abriendo más y más mis ojos… ¿hace cuantos milenios sin sentir a ese musculo contraerse y expandirse una y otra vez dentro de mí? ¿Hace cuento que no ciento esa descarga de adrenalina? Esa anticipación de que viene lo mejor me está carcomiendo mis casi nuevas entrañas, me siento como un fugitivo, sopla una suave brisa agitándome los cabellos, el sol calentando mi piel, cuando oí a una señora que pasaba por allí, regordeta y de traje formal hablando por un celular sobre a qué hora sale su hija de la preparatoria, salte del muro.

Apenas toque el suelo eche a correr, se sentía tan bien, el pavimento estaba caliente bajo mis pisadas pero no me hacia ni cosquillas en este momento, solo pensaba en una cosa: Correr.

No necesito preguntar dónde queda el colegio _Françoise Dupont_ , doblo en una esquina casi tropezando con una muchacha, gracias entrenamiento, aun no estoy oxidado así que es pan comido evitar el choque.

-¡Idiota, fíjate por dónde vas!

-¡Los siento señorita! -le grito alzando una mano que solo deja ver mi dedo medio- ¡Hahaha!

Escucho el grito de la chica y desaparezco de su vista al seguir corriendo como poseso, de seguro han de creer que estoy huyendo de algo o como mínimo de un robo, mientras corro alcanzo a ver por la acera una hendidura entre los edificios, es un callejón, sonrió a mi suerte, el colegio queda a dos cuadras más y ya sé cómo voy a llegar rápido y sin tráfico, hahahaha.

-¡Venga, venga! –me acuclillo estando frente a la pared semi-oscura de ladrillos y salto, me aferro con unas y pies a la pared y me impulso, estando arriba del edificio siento como esa adrenalina comienza a subir, oh ¡esto es genial!-, Según lo que dijo la mujer, -miro el perímetro y me preparo-, falta hora y media para que Adrien salga del colegio, me tomara cinco…no, siete minutos llegar a los terrenos del plantel, -estiro los músculos y escucho un crujido, ahh, que bien se siente-, después serán otros diez minutos para pasar desapercibido entre los estudiantes y finalmente treinta segundos para sacar a Adrien del salón.

Moví el cuello hasta sentir un tronido y comencé una nueva carrera, esta vez salte edificio por edificio, esta libertad, esta sensación de volar no es la misma que flotar con mi forma humanoide, como Kwami no sientes esto, de hecho no sientes muchas cosas, sin embargo como humano me siento sobre saturado de emociones, si, oh Plagg, extrañabas esto, sentirte así, libre, indomable.

Un animal salvaje.

Varios edificios desaparecen y me encuentro oculto detrás de los pilares frente a la escuela, es impresionante no sentirse tan pequeño ante la construcción, mas ser jalado repentinamente del brazo sin que te des cuenta que alguien se acerco a ti, hum, si.

-¡Serás…! -sentidos, sentidos, ¿Cómo quedan mis sentidos de alerta así? Alcanzo a tomar un pequeño brazo y torciendo la articulación logro usar mi peso para derribar al sujeto contra el asfalto.

-¡Ay, ay!

Ese grito en definitiva no es el de algún delincuente, una cabellera negra cubre el rostro de mi _agresor_ , un momento, no es cabello negro. Parpadeo intentando recordar donde vi ese color tan oscuro pero que no es negro...sino…rojo oscuro.

-¿Tikki…? –pregunto incrédulo, quitando la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ella.

-La misma que viste y calza…ugh… Plagg creó me rompiste algo… -se queja volteando todo lo que puede el rostro para mirarme.

¡Madre santa!

-Mmm, no. -me le quito de encima y le tiendo la mano, cuando se levanta se me queda viendo inquisidora- ¿Qué? -le recorrí con la mirada de pies a cabeza, ¿hace cuanto que no le veía de esta forma?, es volteé el rostro y extiendo mis brazos- ¡Uhg! Ver…para creer…

-¡No sabes cuánto extrañaba verte de nuevo! -me chilla con la cara enterrada en mi pecho, meneo la cabeza recargando la barbilla en su coronilla y solté un enorme suspiro antes de corresponder al abrazo, siempre, siempre tiene que ser así de emotiva, parece una niña.

-Olvidaba como dolían tus saludos, Tikki. -le pico.

-¡Oh, cállate! -se separa para darme una colleja en el brazo, yo solo me rio un poco, un rostro antiguo pero conocido está bien para variar.

Cuando recién comenzamos a entrenarnos solo Tikki y yo entablábamos conversación, los demás se mantenían al margen, al principio fue sumamente extraño, de eso que alguien que apenas si has visto una vez antes, llegue repentinamente saltándote encima medio ahogándote en un asfixiante abrazo de oso panda es de las primeras impresiones más fuertes que eh tenido, peor aún, escuchar como a la mitad del abrazo algo crujió dentro de mi no tubo precio. Tikki fue una chica muy alegre, llena de vida, con una fuerza que rallaba lo ridículo. Mis cavilaciones sobre hace cuanto que la pelirroja no me casi-rompía los huesos con sus abrazos se truncaron cuando sentí como todo me daba vueltas.

Los colores repentinamente se mezclan ante mi vista y un nubarrón borroso me comienza a impedir ver, maldición… los pies se me levantan del suelo ¿acaso estoy en un _melón_ o de nuevo soy un Kwami que levita? Escucho una voz a lo lejos…Mmm… me está dando sueño, que raro, si aún es temprano… tal vez… solo tal vez esto es culpa de la carrera que me acabo de echar junto a un bajón de adrenalina y el no haber probado bocado…oh y ser de nuevo humano…

-Plagg…

¿Tikki? Tengo sueño, me siento muy débil…

-Ey, Plagg reacciona…

Sí, creo es la voz de Tikki… la escucho lejana, distante… ¿abra corrido lejos de mi por algo?

Siento que floto, no siento nada, no es como ser Kwami, esto es estar en la absoluta _nada…_ que repentinamente comienza a moverse erráticamente. ¡Me están moviendo, cargando o lo que sea, puedo sentir manos enormes en mi espalda!

-¡Muchacho! -esa no es la voz de mi amiga Kwami- ¡Reacciona hijo! ¡Abran paso, señorita Beauchene necesito atienda al chico mientras localizo a sus familiares!

¿Familiares? Pero si no tengo familia. ¿A dónde carajos me llevaron? ¿Dónde rayos esta Tikki? No pueden buscar, no hay donde buscar realmente, no, si intentan localizar a cualquier persona seremos patéticamente descubiertos, reacciona, reacciona Plagg, ¡reacciona! Siento que me recuestan en algo, no, no, no, tomo lo primero que siento entre los dedos con fuerza en un intento de coger a quien quiera que me este dejando en lo que parece ser un sillón o cama pequeña.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo. -es una voz gruesa, de algún adulto, se nota a madures en ella y es la misma de hace momentos, es un hombre que estará rondando los cuarenta años seguramente, hago el amago de hablar pero la voz me tiembla, la garganta, siento la garganta infernalmente caliente- escucha, no puedes hablar, parece que sufres de una baja de azúcar, dime tu nombre y llamare a tus padres.

Lucho por abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesan, esto no es una maldita baja de azúcar, esta porquería que tengo no tiene nombre, veo borroso, manchones amarillos, azul, rojo y un interminable blanco me están cegando, comienzo a respirar bocanadas hondas para intentar calmar el calor que se me viene encima, pero sino le digo algo para despistar es posible descubra algo potencialmente catastrófico.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber _qué_ somos. Ay, porque decidí salir de la mansión, Adrien tendrá mucha razón y derecho en patearme el culo por idiota…

¡Eso es!

-A-adri… -maldición, a voz me sale ronca, otro intento, vamos Plagg- Adri-Adrie…

-¿Cómo dices? –aprieto los ojos y me concentro, poco a poco las figuras sin forma natural parecen personas, después les veo un intento fallido de ojos en lo que se supone es la cara, entonces respiro profundamente relajándome lo mas que puedo y veo a un hombre adulto, robusto que tiene cara de bonachón con un perfecto peinado hacia atrás, su cabello es negro con algunas canas y usa traje formal color azul marino.

-Donde…estoy… -logro articular intentando sentarme, estoy en un cuarto blanco, en una cama angosta y larga. Parpadeo para acostumbrarme y siento una presión en mi mano izquierda, la miro notando una fina mano blanca de uñas redondas que está sujeta a la mía, sigo la muñeca hasta el brazo, después mas para arriba en un hombro delgado cubierto por una tela rosada, al final unos ojos color zafiro me cruzan, puedo respirar aliviado- Tikki… ¿dónde estamos?

-En la enfermería del colegio _Françoise Dupont,_ te desmayaste cuando llegábamos a este a esperar a tu prima, -con lo cansado que estoy solo atino a levantar una ceja en forma de pregunta, ¿prima? ¿Qué prima?- Oh, señor Bonnet, ¿sería tan amable de llamar a la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng? –dijo confiada y con soltura, una súplica disfrazada en preocupación-, dígale que Tikki… Du…Du Val… -duda un momento, ¿Tikki del Valle, enserio? Me muerdo el labio inferior para no reírme en su cara y tirar abajo su farsa- está aquí, junto con su primo Noir Du Val, por favor no llame a los señores Dupain, es una sorpresa el que estemos aquí, en Paris. -la cerecita del pastel de mentiras más grande que eh escuchado hasta ahora es que le puso unos ojos acuosos y de corderito degollado al hombre que de seguro habrá sido algún profesor que pasaba por ahí, segundos, sí, segundos, y el hombre estaba cruzando la puerta a paso firme a quien sabe dónde, me quede callado como jamás lo habré hecho antes.

Mire a Tikki fijamente a los ojos, una enfermera de cabellera rubia clara paseo entre nosotros durante un rato haciéndome un chequeo, me tomo la presión y temperatura, me ofreció un vaso de agua e cual acepte gustoso pero sin parar de mirar a Tikki, está a mi lado (aun con mi mano entrelazada a la suya) mirándome igualmente seria pero con un ligero rubor en los pómulos, es cuestión de segundos para que la enfermera se excuse con algún pendiente y salga por la puerta dejándonos solos.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! -exploto cubriéndome los ojos con la mano libre.

-Malagradecido… -dice soltando mi mano y cruzándose de brazos, yo atino a seguir riéndome nuevamente acostado en la camilla- deberías estar feliz de que se me ocurriera algo que decir…

-Jajaja es que jajaja Del Valle ¡hahaha! ¡Me suena a jugo de naranja!

-Plagg, de verdad cállate… -me frunce el ceño, eso solo hace que me ría mas, oh dios, hace cuanto que no lo hacía con semejantes ganas, ya ni la risa de la mañana con la araña.

-¡Me duele la barriga! -pongo la mano en la boca del estomago.

-¡Que te calles, coño!

-¡Ahh! ¡Espérate, era una broma!

 _¡PAHS!_

-¡TIKKI!

Una antes de que a mi igual se le ocurriera estrangularme con la camisa que llevo puesta la puerta se azotó fuertemente, a su espalda una joven pelinegra entro agitada gritando, debió de correr hacia aquí, casi inmediatamente mi pelirroja amiga me arrojo como un esperpento sobre la camilla y abrazo a la muchacha.

-¡Marinette!

-Tikki, ¿porque te saliste de la casa?, cuando el profesor Bonnet me dijo que estabas aquí me preocupe mucho, -dice con voz ahogada por el abrazo, tardo un poco en procesar información, así que este es el actual rostro de LadyBug, ojos celeste, cabellos negros con un singular brillo azulado, por lo que se deja ver de su cuerpo oculto en pantalones y dos capas de blusa deduzco que es delgada, no muy proporcionada, se nota que aun no está totalmente desarrollada, esta a penas a mitad del desarrollo de la adolescencia, su cuerpo aun no es adulto, todo lo contrario a Tikki, de eco mirándolas abrazadas noto que Marinette es más baja que Tikki, de hecho es bastante más baja-, ¿Qué haría si te pasara algo? -lo más seguro es que le rompa el brazo al inteligente que trate de dañarla, Tikki es poderosa, además por algo esta entrenada.

-Tranquila Marinette, no me paso nada, -la intenta calmar mientras le acomoda el flequillo, entonces la joven grita y toma del brazo a mi amiga pelirroja, mirándoselo acusadoramente- Oh, oh… Esto…, descuida, es solo un moretito…

¿Moretito?

-Como que moretito, pero si tienes dedos marcados en el antebrazo.

Me bajo de la camilla llamando la atención de la pelinegra, en cuanto me ve se calla, su ceño se le relaja en una expresión de sorpresa, debo admitir que no soy para nada mal parecido pero no es para tanto, le sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa y me pongo a la par de ella, esta vez me centro en Tikki y e extiendo la mano.

-Déjame verlo, -le reviso el brazo y compruebo con cierto disgusto que fui yo quien le hizo esas marcas, fue antes de desmallarme en nuestro _emotivo_ _rencuentro_ -, Mis disculpas _My Lady_. -hago una exagerada reverencia tomándole sola la mano, es un viejo juego de nosotros-, eh sido un canalla al hacerle semejante marca a una dama tan hermosa y distinguida como lo es usted.

-Jajaja -sonríe, toma el extremo de su blusa rosada y se inclina, como si sujetara un vestido para saludar a un noble-, Siempre tan galante _My Lord_ , y déjame el brazo, lo necesito para abofetearle por su insolencia de tocarme.

-Quisieras -alejo mi brazo lo mas que puedo de su mano y espero el golpe que nunca llega-, No te aproveches del juego, Tikki -le acuso entrecerrando los ojos poniéndome serio, no puedo actuar infantil frente a más de una persona, me vería estúpido, además- ¿Te molestaría presentarnos?

-Ya, ya, -posó su mano en mi hombro y me miro, me miro como antes, como cuando nos conocimos, le sonrió, cabeceo hacia mi derecha y esta parece despertar de un transe- ¡AHHH! -¡Por los antiguos, mis oídos!- ¡Oh, Marinette, perdóname, me olvide estabas allí!

-Me rompiste el tímpano… -me quejo cubriendo mi pobre oreja.

La muchacha se había mantenido al margen todo el momento que duro mi broma de ser un caballero dio un bote ante el grito, se ve apenada, en otras circunstancias me parecería adorable, pero estamos hablando de quien está enamorada de esta niña, ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la actual LadyBug.

Mi rival.

-Marinette, te presento al Kwami, Plagg, que da el poder a Chat Noir, -dice señalándome con la mano.

-¿Eh?

-Plagg, te presento a Marinette Dupaing-Cheng, mi actual ama y LadyBug de este siglo, -ahora a señala a ella y me dedico a extender mi mano en señal de saludo, por muy recéselos que me da esta chica es mejor guardar las apariencias un momento- También es uno de mis mejores amigo en toda mi existencia -la pelinegra apenas alza la mano, parpadea y termina tomando la mía firmemente, se ha enderezado.

-¡Es un Honor tener frente a mí al primer ChatNoir del mundo! -el tono de respeto no pasa desapercibido ni para mi, ni para Tikki, hago el amago de sonreír, es una chica con modales- Yo…, yo…, no sé que mas decir… no puedo creerlo…

-Ni yo, -retiro mi mano sin que se note que no me gusta que me toque- Parece que Tikki no escatima en cuanto a contar las cosas se refiere -me fijo en la mencionada-, no hagas como que la virgen te habla.

-Es Marinette, -se pone detrás de la pelinegra y le toma los hombros-, ella es confiable, leal y una estupenda amiga, por algo es la actual LadyBug -me dije en tono de reproche- ella es capas de guardar un secreto a sus amigos, o como otro que conozco -con que a esas vamos.

-Sera una Santa, -la voz me sale peligrosamente baja, esto lo recuerdo, ocurre cuando comienzo a enojarme- , pero no le incumbe mi vida. –miro a la joven que se a encogido un poco por mi tono-, no tengo porque contarle nada, ni tu tampoco.

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace dos mil años, -estira su brazo y me pincha el pecho con el dedo-, Eres muy desconfiado con las personas Plagg.

-Tengo mis razones y lo sabes.

-Eh, disculpen...

-No, no las sé. Desde que nos conocimos eres muy retraído con todos, me tomo mucho lograr que confiaras en mi y-

-Una década no es nada. -la interrumpo, no quiero hablar de esto.

-¡En su momento fue casi media vida! -me grita haciendo a un lado a Marinette, la puso tras ella-, jamás has confiado plenamente en mi, ¿Qué pasó, Plagg?

-Tikki, Plagg… la puerta…

-Cierra la boca, mocosa -le escupo, no es mi intención pero estoy enojado.

-No le hables así a Marinette, no tiene nada que ver en esto, -por supuesto que no, y más le vale se mantenga alejada de lo que no le importa.

-No siguas Tikki, no pises terreno inestable o-

-¿ _'o'_ qué? ¡¿Me vas a atacar?! ¡Adelante, intenta! -me toma de la camisa y estira el cuello para mirarme más de cerca-, ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto.

-No retes al diablo, -tomo su muñeca y le hago presión, da igual le deje nuevas marcas, aplico la suficiente fuerza para que me suelte-, eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido, lo admito, también que soy medio antisocial -relajo mi postura y ella comienza a tranquilizarse-, pero hace mucho tiempo te dije que no soy como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? –nuevamente alza a voz. Mierda- ¡¿Que tiene de malo ser como yo?! ¡Plagg, entiende que no puedes ser tan sombrío!

-¿Puedo…? Chicos…

-¿Sombrío? ¡Escúchate! ¡Pareces una esquizofrénica, más sombrío el trasero de un babuino, mi vida!

-¡El trasero de un babuino es mas amistoso que tú!

-¡Pues lárgate a áfrica y platica con uno!

-¡Lo haría si pudiera pero tengo que estar con Marinette!

-¡Pues llévatela!

-Esto es raro…Tikki, Plagg…

Es increíble, parecemos bipolares, hace un momento estábamos bromeando y ahora estamos a tiro de piedra de batirnos en duelo. Sujeto a Tikki de los brazos e intento hacerle entender que deje el tema zanjado, los balbuceos de Marinette solo me ponen más tenso, si alguien no viene a callar a ambas chicas…

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Quietud, paz y silencio absoluto.

-¡¿Qué no ven que estamos en una escuela LLENA DE PERSONAS?! -Marinette apunta entre nosotros dos, entonces fija ella la vista y le palidece la cara mientras se lleva las manos a la boca-, ¡A-Adrien, Director!

Tanto Tikki como yo giramos rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, en el umbral, con cara nerviosa, esta mi rubio amo, los ojos verdes abiertos y puedo notar que le tiembla la mano con que tiene tomado el pomo de la puerta. Trago grueso, no, no, no puede enterare que Marinette es LadyBug, ¿desde cuándo esta allí? ¿Qué tanto ha escuchado?

-¿Qué sucede? -casi inmediatamente notamos los tres que detrás de Adrien se ven muchos más rostros de los que se nos antojaría, parece que media escuela este siendo espectador de la pequeña (pero ruidosa) pelea, ups, tal parece que las clases ya acabaron- Joven, no acepto este tipo de comportamiento en mi instituto, -esa fue la voz de un hombre mayor detrás del rubio, se le ve un rostro severamente desazonado-, les pido a los dos que se retiren del plantel y no vuelvan a menos que muestren más respeto -nos dice a Tikki y a mí, sin embargo aun ni nos movemos de la posición un rara en a que estábamos discutiendo- y señorita Dupain -esta vez mira a la oji celeste que se queda quieta y mirándole nerviosa-, la próxima vez que vengan por usted, espero que no entren y a esperen afuera. –sin más hace a un lado a Adrien y se dirige a los alumnos (y enfermera) que estaban de metiches escuchando-, Todos vuelvan a su horario y trabajo, aquí no hay nada que ver.

Dicho y hecho inmediatamente se disperso el gentío, Tikki y yo nos vimos unos momentos antes de soltarnos.

-Jejeje, Adrien… ¿se te ofrece algo? Digo, digo, ¿qué pasa? –mi atención deja a la pelirroja y la centro en ver como Adrien se hace a un lado y señala hacia afuera, no le estoy haciendo caso cuando salgo, no, es solo que por respeto al colegio salgo de él.

Tras nosotros se van Tikki y Marinette, siento como mil ojos en mi persona, a mi costado Adrien se ve molesto, que se enoje, me importa un rábano. Estando afuera se pone frente a mí, tengo que inclinar a cabeza para verle.

-¿Quién es ella? -volteo hacia atrás y veo a Tikki hablando con Marinette, parece que la está convenciendo de algo.

-Pues… -me regreso a mirarle, se le ve el seño fruncido y está cruzado de brazos.

Se ve lindo.

-¡Adrien! -una cabellera pelinegra se posa delante de mis ojos, una mano pequeña me hace presión en el pecho, empujándome hacia atrás-, Y-ya veo que conociste a…a…

-¡Hola! -de la nada sale Tikki tomado mi brazo y recargándose en el, ¿ahora qué demonios pasa ahora?

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -exige saber el rubio- ¿Quién es usted y porque hizo tanto escándalo allá adentro? -ve a Tikki y siento me tenso, si alguna de las chicas abre la boca de una u otra manera Adrien se va a enterar que Marinette es LadyBug.

Una no tan descabellada idea se me cruza en la cabeza, Marinette está de espaldas a mí, por lo que no puede ver a quien le dirige la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Noir Du Val -los menores me miran y a Tikki se le cae la quijada-, estaba viniendo con mi hermana a visitar el instituto al que planeaba inscribirme como profesor, -Marinette sonríe un poco junto con Tikki, parece una buena mentira, además no sospecha nada la pelinegra azulada-, Lamentablemente sufrí una baja de azúcar cuando llegaba y termine en la enfermería, perdón si cause alboroto en el colegio, alguien tan distinguido -ser formal me está secando la garganta, Dios-, como lo es usted, Joven Agreste, no debería presenciar tales situaciones, comprendo que este molesto, su padre a estado dando fondos a la escuela desde que usted ingreso a ella, no se preocupe, no pediré la vacante y me retiraré.

Adrien es un poema, esta que no se la cree, no sabe qué hacer, admito que yo tampoco, no sé qué hacer para que Marinette y Adrien se enteren de la verdad, no puedo permitirlo, antes debo lograr que el oji verde deje ese enamoramiento hormonal por LadyBug o no podre meterme en su vida personal siendo parte de ella y no un espectador, pero para eso debo estudiar a mi enemigo, miro, por una milésima de segundo, a Marinette y allí lo siento.

Ella puede derrotarme, es decir, basta con mírala y pasar una hora con ella. Esto es ridículo, venga ya, Plagg, deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

Ahora tengo que convencer a Adrien (sin que sepa quién es Marinette y viceversa) de que me deje ir con los Dupain, tendrá que ser la mejor escusa que se me haya podido ocurrir en mi existencia o se me vendrá a bajo el teatrito. Por ahora observo a mi objetivo, y momentáneamente me siento tranquilo, no sé que tenga este niño, tampoco es que quiera saberlo, pero siento que cada vez que lo veo a los ojos… algo me atrae a él, como una abeja a la miel.

Cada vez que veo esos ojos parecidos a los míos… siento que me enamoro un poco más de él.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _midichan494 y Naruko Ninja Z: Ojala les guste el capitulo, es algo largo pero espero pasable._

 _AndLeeGrossman: Mi compañera escribiendo la historia me pregunta si eres parte del Fandom Yaoi de Gravity Falls. De mi parte un agradecimiento enorme por el cumplido, se hace lo que se puede, el nombre aun no lo decidimos pero estamos buscando, por ahora se le queda Plagg/Noir para llamarle de alguna manera por mientras encontramos algo.  
_

 _¿Comentarios?_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Bienaventurados sean por querer leer el fic._

 _Pido enormes disculpas por mi desliz en no actualizar, mi editora y compañera escribiendo la historia estuvo indispuesta, este fic es de dos, yo no puedo publicar sin su autorización, así como ella no puede sin mi, a aquellos que siguen la historia en amor yaoi les aviso que ella no publicará, me a dicho que yo lo haga, dándome borradores escritos a mano, que yo transcribo a Word 2013 para despues subirlo aquí._

 _De nuevo, enormes disculpas y que disfruten la lectura._

 **ACTUALISACIÓNES CADA 14 DÍAS.**

 **PAREJA PRINCIPAL: PlaggXAdrien**

 **Leve AdrienXMarinette**

 **NARRADOR: Plagg.**

A leer:

* * *

Sopesar la magnitud del resultado de mis acciones no es muy difícil, táchenme de inmaduro, me importa poco o nada realmente, tengo la suficiente edad para decir que se perfectamente lo que hago, ahora, entrando a algo más importante y delicioso: ¿Hace cuantos milenios que no tomaba un baño de agua caliente?

Ahhh~ ¡La vida es bella señores!

Lo único malo sería que frente a la bañera humeante, de color blanco por cierto, esta un espejo, vanidosos, pervertidos, se ven bañándose, tal vez eso sea para la autoestima, quien sabe, para mi es extraño ver como mi reflejo me devuelve una mirada escrutadora, como preguntándose el porqué está viendo de nuevo a ese hombre que fui en el pasado, no soy un niño, ya no, y es algo que me resulta algo perturbador en este momento. Sentado de piernas abiertas con el agua cubriendo todo mi abdomen apoyo la mano derecha en la respectiva rodilla y toco el cristal, delineando en la superficie un rostro casi cuadrado, con cabellos negros que me rozan la espalda y casi cubren completamente unos ojos grandes y verdes… verdes…

Realmente esto se sale mis manos, no comprendo nada, ¿Por qué vuelvo a ser humano? Me deben una explicación, me deben muchas explicaciones.

A lo largo de mi vida olvide muchas cosas, a muchas personas, casi nunca pensé que un día todo podía terminar, pero ¿por qué _El Bien_ existe? Bueno, eso es porque _El Mal_ existe, así como el blanco se sabe es un color puro porque el negro es un color de mayor tonalidad, ¿Cómo sabríamos qué el blanco es blanco sin el negro? ¿Cómo sabríamos qué es el bien sin antes conocer lo que es el mal? Es una cadena y una cosa no existe sin la otra, cada vez que flaqueaba mi voluntad en que esto no sería para siempre llegaba a mis oídos el "si el mal no existe entonces tampoco el bien".

Es algo retorcido, pensar así puede descomponerte el alma poco a poco, sin mencionar tu cordura, más yo no soy un alma común ni mucho menos una mente inocente, joven y manipulable, por eso es que somos Kwami, este mundo, todas las almas, dependen de que nosotros sabremos mantenernos firmes y mantener ese equilibrio que sería definido como el Ying y Yang. Tikki es alguien valerosa y muy confiada, sabe darle la cara a los problemas más imposibles de resolver con solo un _¡Tu puedes!_ , pero eso no quería decir que no sienta el temor de perder a un compañero, ni que sintiera en su momento el perder a toda su familia y su vida mortal entera en una sola noche. Siendo la Kwami del Miraculous de la _Buena Suerte_ y _Creadora_ _de_ _Todo_ , ella no se permitió dar su brazo a torcer. Nadie lo tiene permitido, es nuestra responsabilidad al aceptar este papel en el mundo…

A veces siento que es solitario no tener a alguien a tu lado como apoyo, se podría decir que tengo a unas personas que me entienden ahora mismo pero porque no tienen de otra, porque están en mis mismos zapatos, por eso creo que me fije en Adrien, es algo despistado, sin embargo es de buen corazón que sufre un casi abandono por parte de su padre, admito que desde que conoció a Marinette y entro a la preparatoria esto se ha ido sintiendo menos pero…

-Ambos estamos abandonados… -dije cerrando los ojos y solté todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, que raro era respirar de nuevo así.

Niego con la cabeza y trato de pensar positivo.

No me funciona.

Suspiro retirando la mano del espejo y recargo mi espalda en el borde de la tina, bueno, no llegaré a nada hundido en mis pensamientos, esto solo logra enredarme y a quien quiera que sea capaz de leerme el pensamiento, si que estoy un poco loco.

-¿Porqué… porqué soy así de nuevo? –pregunte mirando mi reflejo y una sonrisa de satisfacción llego a mis labios, ¡esto era una ganga! Siendo humano podía acercarme a Adrien, como hombre, aunque tendría que averiguar cómo seducirlo pero eso que importaba-, Correcto, primero debo repasar los acontecimientos de hace un día hasta hoy y pensar en una estrategia, pediré ayuda a Tikki…si, pero primero… -hundo mi cuerpo hasta la nariz en el agua-, _"cinco minutos mas no hacen daño a nadie"_

 _¡PAHS!_

-¡PLAGG!

-¡SOY INOCENTE!

Salto fuera de la bañera escurriendo agua y con uno de los frascos de champo en la mano como arma, miro como por la habitación comienza a rebuscar una joven adulta en los gabinetes, momentos después me arroja una toalla a la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-¡Cámbiate rápido! –me grita, dejo caer el frasco al suelo y me quito la toalla del rostro, esta mujer no tiene pudor, entonces veo que Tikki me ha puesto una en la cintura, esta mujer esta chiflada y yo diciéndome loco–. ¡Marinette le pidió una cita a Adrian y el aceptó!

-¡¿Qué?! –la miro sorprendido y juro que más pálido– ¡Mientes, cucaracha con manchas!

-Bueno, –me hace señas de que incline la cabeza y me pone una manta en ella y comienza frotar mi cabello rápidamente–, le dijo que TÚ le invitabas a ÉL con nosotros a comer en compensación por el escándalo que hicimos en el instituto, ¿no es genial? –frota más rápido por lo maravillosa que se escucha la idea en su mente y me tira de la cabeza– ¡Al fin podrán hablar como si estuvieran en una cita doble! ¡Ajaa!

–¡Me vas a arrancar el cabello, mujer! –le tomo las manos pero no seden y sigue frotando endemoniadamente fuerte.

–¡Estoy Muy Emocionada!

–¡TIKKI!

Me suelto de ella y me alejo lo mas que puedo, ella simplemente me mira sonriente y alza la manta que para mi horror tiene muchos cabellos negros pegados.

–¡Plagg ven acá! –sonríe y alza significativamente la toalla–, debes estar bien seco.

–¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –sonríe–. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Da un paso y entro en pánico, antes muerto que dejarme agarrar. Esta mujer esta loca, es una psicopata.

Tikki se acerca rápidamente y me toma un brazo, me zafo y me escurro hacia la puerta que dejo abierta al entrar saliendo disparado de por ella. No puede ser que me sigua tratando como a un niño, ¡no tiene ningún sentido! Esto me da miedo, Tikki me está siguiendo por el pasillo, ¿dónde estaba la habitación de Marinette? ¡Un armario grande no es mucha molestia! ¡Tengo que esconderme!

Corro por el pasillo, este termina en una pared decorada con fotografías familiares de tres personas, hay dos puertas a los lados pero no se en cual entrar, estoy semi mojado y una mujer me persigue para saber dios que quiere hacerme para la salida a comer con dos mocosos hormonales.

Bueno, una mocosa hormonal y un chico que me trae patas arriba el pensamiento.

–¡Ya te tengo!

Miro al final del pasillo y ahí está, con la toalla en mano y a mi parecer una inexplicable aura malévola rodeándole.

Es en un parpadeo cuando la puerta a mi lado derecho se abre y me golpea tirándome al suelo.

–No… no otra vez…, –susurro mientras siento que poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia y veo pasar ante mis ojos los hechos de hace un par de días.

* * *

 ** _~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-HACE DOS DÍAS-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~_**

* * *

Llevaban apenas segundos de derrotar a otro Akuma, cada día eran más, mas grandes, más astutos, más agresivos y por si no fuera poco…

–¡My Lady! –gritó ChatNoir espantado al ver como la muchacha caía al suelo cansada después de acabar con el monstruo en turno, rápidamente se acerco a ella y la alzo en voladas–, ¡Ey, My Lady! ¡Reaccione!

Resulta que los mendigos no solo eran mucho más resistentes ahora, sino que hasta sabían cosas que de seguro no debían de saber, como por ejemplo que aun siendo los portadores de Miraculous, tanto Catarina como gato negro eran sin lugar a dudas humanos, así que en algún momento tenían que cansarse.

El rubio la movió un poco y escucho el inconfundible pitido contra reloj, se puso nervioso, no podía ser verdad, la ojiazul estaba casi sin conciencia en sus brazos y el parado inmóvil esperando le salieran alas y se alejara para que no viera su verdadera identidad, inevitablemente ocurrió lo más lógico entre el cansancio y estrés pasados.

Entro en histeria.

–¡Me lleva la que me está llevando!

Corrió por los techos a una velocidad que hasta Speedy Gonzales se sentiría lento, un callejón fue su única vía de escapo, pero cuando llego al suelo atino a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y luchar por no abrirlos, Dios, estaba en sus brazos, en su forma ordinaria, sentía las manos sudorosas y el temblar de las mismas.

–¿Qué…? ¡AH! –el grito fue la prueba inequívoca de que estaba en sus 5 sentidos de nuevo, y por como salto de seguro asustada.

–¡Espera, no eh visto nada! -señalo sus ojos cerrados sin saber a ciencia cierta si la chica no había salido corriendo– Lady Bug, yo… ¿éstas bien?

Espero unos segundos, no se escuchó nada, abrió con temor un ojo y bajo las orejas encorvándose, la muchacha no estaba, esto estaba cansándole, pero era tan idiota que aun no aprovechaba la oportunidad de saber quién era su Lady por la pura caballerosidad y esperanza que ella se mostrara ante él como era.

–Que patético me debo de estar viendo Plagg… -tiró al viento pero no recibió respuesta, entonces se ergio y deshizo la transformación.

–¡Que cansado estoy! –dije cayendo entre las palmas abiertas de Adrien, lo mire enojado y este me sonrió, si supiera que sé y veo todo cuanto suceda durante la transformación de segur se escandalizaría, pero ahora a pensar en cosas importantes y ser buen amigo–. Eres un idiota.

–¡Vaya apoyo moral! –se cruza de brazos.

–Es que era la oportunidad número… ¿siete?

–Once…

–Es que era la oportunidad número once del mes y la tiraste a la basura, –no que a mí me importe pero ver como mi portador se torturaba solo es poco alentador, Chat Noir no debiera ser alguien con un aura peor que el de un niño travieso recién entrando a clases, después de todo es mi esencia la que se mezcla con la de él, estar más o menos chiflado, un poco galán, alguien confiado y de ese tipo de personas que son algo bonachonas es la combinación que dan nuestras personalidades, esta cosa con aura deprimente y frustrada es la de quien hace a los Akuma– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nadie podría saber de tu doble identidad?

–Aja…, especificaste que nadie, por muy de confianza que sea, tiene porque saber. –lo miré atento y cuando termino me encogí de hombros.

–Me estoy arrepintiendo de decírtelo.

–¿Porqué?

Guarde silencio, suspire maldiciéndome para mis adentros, ¿Cómo decirle que no era una regla general? Tikki y yo tenemos esa regla porque tememos que ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado se repitan, somos Kwami que sienten la necesidad de proteger, aunque a mí me importa un reverendo rábano la mayoría de las veces, pensar en Tikki no es bueno en este momento, apuesto que ella me estaría jalando las mejillas mientras me reprende en este momento.

–¿Por qué pareces un tonto deprimido?

–¿Por qué no te guardas tus halagos?

–¿Por qué no desayunamos y tengo hambre?

–Jajaja, vamos pequeña plaga. –me dijo abriendo su mochila para que me metiera, al menos ya no sentía esa aura depresiva, solo quedó la frustración de no poder saber ciertas cosas, es bueno que sonría, es muy bueno–, las clases de nuevo interrumpidas por un lco que se dejo embriagar por un Akuma, ni siquiera el almuerzo respetaron, para remate es verdad, Plagg, ni probé bocado en la mañana porque quería llegar mas temprano que Nadie.

–Aun no entiendo por qué quieres llegar de ahora en adelante así de temprano a la escuela.

–Cosas de adolecentes, Plagg.

Cuando salimos del callejón algunas personas se nos quedaron viendo, Adrien puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y avanzo a paso veloz, guarde mis comentarios y me metí de lleno en la bolsa, ¿Cuánto tiempo más Plagg? Es una tortura, si Adrien está en una situación triste y algo dramática la mía es digna de de corto cinematográfico mexicano. Dicen que el peor dolor del mundo es el parto de una mujer, ya que es el equivalente a todos los huesos del cuerpo rompiéndosete a la vez, cada día que recuerdo eso doy gracias el ser macho, bien, estar enamorado se ha de acercar a eso de "sientes que te están abriendo y rompiendo cada hueso del cuerpo", ya que es un amor que no puede ser, es algo irónico que tanto Adrien como yo estemos en la misma cuerda floja, somos patéticos.

Entre el movimiento y el cansancio me da sueño, dormir ahora es algo bueno, Adrien seguro me despierta para comer queso, delicioso queso.

Puede que esté loco, está bien, estoy loco de remate, pero la verdad me gusta estarlo, el lado agrio de ser un ser echo magia es contundente, ese fregazón te llega hasta lo más hondo, aun cuando no siento dolor físico siento el emocional, puedo decir es un total martirio, en mis zapatos no puedes consolarlo, quien provoca el sentimiento de seguro se me muere en cuanto sepa el porqué, he matado antes pero no a quien me provoca un calor familiar en mi centro, en mi ser.

Si hubiera alguna manera de expresarle mis sentimientos…, una pequeña oportunidad de probar de nuevo la libertad de mis sentires, pero eso quedo hace michos milenios en el pasado. Aun así la esperanza es lo único que muere, la mía después de una existencia larga y monótona es muy buena para permanecer en pie, solamente se modifica, si antes quise que patearan a la diva de Evangeline* (y se cumplió), nada me dice que no podre tener mi oportunidad de decirle en sus narices a Adrien que lo amo.

 _Poco a poco la somnolencia me llena y termino soñando con un campo abierto, parece una pradera, me agacho para recoger con mis manos un flor de color celeste, escucho una voz llamándome y miro que en el campo hay alguien parado a lo lejos, me acerco curioso, parece un adulto, tiene el cabello castaño rosando sus hombros en un corte que pareciera está mal hecho, no trae puesto nada por lo que veo a primeras que su piel esta algo bronceada por el sol, es de complexión un poco musculosa y es de mi altura, alzo mi mano y toco uno de sus hombros, él se da lentamente la vuelta, mientras lo hace noté la mandíbula fuerte así como sus hombros anchos y pecho algo marcado libre de vello, subí la mirada al mentón y unos labios delineados se abren un poco dejando pasar algo de aliento, algo no anda bien pues comienzo a temblar, siento que estoy temblando y no es bueno, contra voluntad mi mirada sigue subiendo, paso una nariz común y corriente, entonces me topo con unos ojos tan azules que de poder hacerlo miraría el cielo para saber cuál de los dos esta mas acercado al color, su mirada escrutadora y juzgante me apuñalan el alma, alejo lo mas que puedo mi cuerpo del de él, conozco esa mirada, se dé quien es, se a quien pertenece._

 _Entonces el hombre sonríe un poco, la sonrisa ladeada y con nostalgia hace que me encorve, no es normal que sueñe estas cosas, se reprimirlas muy bien, sin embargo no resisto y me echo a correr, ¿por qué corro? Una respuesta brillante y dolorosa me taladra tanto mente como corazón._

 _Corro porque huyo del pasado._

 _No quiero ver ese rostro de nuevo._

 _Odio ver ese rostro de nuevo, odio recordar lo que perdí._

 _Odio recordar quién era._

 _–¡…!_

 _Escucho a mis espaldas ese nombre antiguo y viejo, ese nombre._

 _–¡… …!_

 _No voltees, no mires hacia atrás, no debes ver el pasado, no debes mirar hacia el pasado._

Abro los ojos y veo la habitación de Adrien en toda su esplendorosa y singular forma.

Estamos en una línea muy frágil entre el pasado y el presente, eh. Ay, Plagg, a veces eres un completo estúpido.

La puerta se abre para dejar ver a un chico con una charola de plata en la mano con varias cosas en ella y noto estoy en la cama del susodicho.

–Oye, Plagg, ¿no comes otra cosa que no sea queso? –se sienta en la cama y deja la charola en el colchón un poco alejada de mi alance, señor bendito, se me hizo agua la boca al pensar ponerle mis patas encima– ¡Plaga!

–¿Qué? –lo miro enojado y jetón desde la cama– ¡Vamos a comer!

–Serás… -dice con la cara contraída en enojo y para evitar una futura pelea me adelanto y destapo la comida, ¡Queso! ¡Bendito queso apestoso! Agarro con mis patas el otros más grande que encuentro y le doy una mordida, sé que esto no es amor pero es parecido, después de todo no hay nada mejor que llenarse la panza- ¿Qué haré contigo? –exclama destapando la otra comida de la que sale vapor.

–No te queda de otra más que aguantarme y quererme. –levité hasta su rostro y me miro curioso.

–Suena fácil cuando lo dices así, pero es difícil si eres un gato frustrante.

–Sí, cuánto dolor, –hice una mueca–, pero no es comparable con aguantar a un adolecente hormonal.

–¡Plagg, pequeño bicho flotante!

Volé lejos de sus manos riéndome a gusto, algunas cosas son fácil decirlas si es en otro contexto, puse una de mis patas en mi boca y la otra con la palma abierta hacia abajo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para parecer ese tipo de colegialas enamoradizas y puse ojos de corderillo

–"¡Oh, ChatNoir~! ¡No te imaginas cuanto te amo!" –exclame con fingida voz femenina, Adrien se había puesto morado del coraje (ó quizás vergüenza) y amenazaba con arrojarme los platos de comida encima, yo cambie de pose a una donde tenía ambas patas juntas a la altura de mi mejilla izquierda, con todo y ojos brillantes- "¡Se quién eres y no sabes cómo me gustaría mostrarte mi verdadera yo~! ¡Que te ama tanto porque me has demostrado tu apasionado corazón incontables veces!" –sonreí mirándolo bromista– "¡Aun cuando eres un poco torpe, estúpido, y narcisistamente pedante~!"

–¡Muérete! –me gritó saltando de la cama y comenzando a perseguirme, yo me reía a carcajadas mientras lo veía intentar alcanzarme, imposible, estaba casi pegado al techo, entonces admiro con sorpresa como toma varias almohadas y me mira inquisidor– ¡Al ataque!

Las bolas de telas rellenadas de algodón y plumas volaron con envidiable puntería a mi dirección, no pude esquivarlas todas así que termine azotado en una cómoda cerca del armario.

–Ay, ay…

–¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! –me agarra con ambas manos y me acerca a su rostro, se ve agitado, se ve lindo, me acerca más y me dice algo tétrico– No te vuelvas a burlas de cosas así Plagg, rata negra con poderes mágicos, o te dejo sin queso por una semana. –frunzo el ceño, pero no tiene caso replicar, el queso lo vale, así que saco la lengua y se la paso por la punta de la nariz, este cambia su expresión y sonríe–, gracias, amigo. –creo que se da cuenta.

Creo que se da cuenta que le quiero, que me esfuerzo porque olvide algunas cosas con mis bromas ácidas, esta vez no hago muecas o gestos ni lucho por liberarme de su agarre cuando me pone contra su cuello y me abraza, su calor es agradable, como me gusta estar así, me hace sentir bien.

El estomago se me revuelve al llegar a la conclusión de que no podre estar así mucho tiempo, alzo mis patitas y abrazos su cuello (o una parte miserable de porción de piel), me dan repentinas ganas de llorar, hace mucho que no lo hago pero no está de más, aun cuando él está feliz y lo siento feliz yo no estoy igual, como deseo poder decirle muchas cosas (y hacerle otras tantas), dejar de lado ese obstáculo que se interpone en un simple y sincero " _Te Amo_ ".

–"Por favor" –pido en mi interior, a quien quiera que me pueda escuchar– "quiero decírselo de alguna manera, de hacerle ver que lo amo mucho" –es algo intenso y extraño que incluso en mi cabeza mi voz suene estrangulada, pero es que me está consumiendo la cordura, esto no es normal– "por favor, verlo morir, verlo morir…, yo me muero si lo veo morir, si desaparece de mi existencia…, si yo desaparezco de la suya…, si no puedo decirle nunca esto yo…"

Dejaría de existir sin Adrien.

Me moriría sin Adrien.

Al sentir como me fluyen las lágrimas de los ojos a los dedos del rubio me provoca una desesperación…

Entonces lo siento, esa sobre carga en mi pequeño cuerpo, sin embargo la ignoro, no le aviso a Adrien, solo me limito a abrazarle con más fuerza, algo me patea el estomago con fuerza, abro un poco la boca y algunos gemidos de llanto se me sale, mi amigo hizo el amago de separarme de su cuello pero me aferre más a él. No, que no se separé, no ahora que me estoy desahogando en silencio, necesito esto.

La sobre carga de energía que sentí se intensifica, por mi cabeza pasan escenas del pasado, de aquel pasado que alguna vez tuve como humano.

Pero no el lo único que veo.

Las palabras del sabio antes de convertirme en Kwami

Las palabras alentadoras de Tikki cuando la conocí.

A los demás Kwami's que casi nunca eh vuelto a ver.

Miro a Adrien sonriendo.

Miro a Adrien enojado.

También casándose con alguien a quien no conozco.

Lo admiro volverse padre.

Lo miro a él repentinamente viejo, rodeado de niños que le gritan abuelo.

En su lecho de muerte sonriendo a una persona desconocida.

Y me miró a mí…

…en otro lugar sin poder darle el último adiós ni decirle cuanto significó en mi vida.

Todo, veo un pasado y un futuro que me comienza a atenazar el corazón.

Grito, grito todo lo que me da el aliento, grito desde el fondo de mi alma, grito desesperado por una oportunidad, grito por el repentino dolor en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, escucho como se rompe algún objeto de vidrio alrededor, escucho lejanamente la voz de Adrien y repentinamente todo se queda en un dolor sordo, no escucho mi voz, no escucho nada, no siento nada.

Me atrevo a abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesan y el cansancio me golpea el cuerpo, me resulta familiar (no así menos pesado), intento aclarar mi mente cuando siento que me miran fijamente.

Inmediatamente miro los ojos bien abiertos que me analizan, abro un poco la boca, Adrien Agreste cuya cara podría competir con El Grito está a unos dos metros de mi, sus ojos me miran como si fuese otra cosa, algo que ah salido de una película de miedo quizás, pero en vez de pronunciar palabras alza la mano tomando algo parecido a una lámpara comenzando a ponerme nervioso. Se levanta poco a poco con el objeto en mano, es hasta que da un paso hacia la puerta de la recamara que me doy cuenta.

O hay alguien detrás de mi (a lo mejor un vasallo de Hawk Moth), o me está amenazando.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunto poniéndome nervioso y él parpadea confundido tomando ahora el arma con ambas manos, yo pongo cara de imbécil al escuchar esa voz profunda después de tanto, porque la conozco, no es voz de desconocido, es mía-, Oye, Adrien, ¿Qué tienes, qué pasa? –abre muchísimo los ojos y la lámpara (muy rara por cierto) se le cae de las manos-, Por amor al prójimo, ¿qué me vez?

Separa los labios pero ni una vocal sale de ellos.

-¿Adrien qué…?

-¡¿Plagg?! –exclama a gritos lanzándose sobre mí, cayendo de rodillas a mi lado– ¡Oh Santo Dios! –me aprieta la cara entre sus manos provocando un ruido que ni se de dónde vino- ¡Eres Humano!

¡Crack!

Ese fue el sonido de mi cerebro haciéndose pedazos.

Él me mira con una sonrisa sorprendida, yo lo veo como si no trajera cabeza puesta.

De un salto me hice para atrás, me paré tan rápido pude pero al sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies me resbalo y caigo de trasero en la madera, dejo que el dolor me despierte, Adrien se está acercando a mí con una sábana blanca salida de quien-sabe-donde, yo me arrastro en reversa por el suelo.

-¡Quédate quieto, estas desnudo! –más pronto que tarde sentí el peso del rubio sobre mi, terminando de estamparme al suelo veo todo de color blanco y después los ojos de Adrien diciéndome que no pasa nada malo, me dejo hacer mientras me amarra la sabana a la cintura cubriéndome los genitales, dios, tengo genitales de nuevo-, a ver, déjame ver si es real… -tira de una de mis mejillas y me atrevo a levantarle una ceja-, ¡Wow! Tienes el cabello negrísimo, como el azabache, -toma uno de mis mechones…largos… de cabello, ¿porque largo? Que yo me acuerde nunca tuve cabello largo en vida-, tu piel es un poco morena, además tienes… bueno, tienes musculatura… -me dice algo avergonzado por notarlo y alzo un brazo, lo miro y flexiono admirando que sí, tengo músculos, a eso me volteo con él y sonrió de lado giñando un ojo-, jajaja, presumido –niega con la cabeza divertido y por último se me queda viendo, fijamente, a los ojos, yo me quedo absorto y siento la increíble necesidad de abrazarlo- ¡Ahh! ¡Uhg! –y lo hago.

Lo tiro del brazo que me sujetaba un mechón negro y lo abrazo contra mi cuerpo, estamos así: Él arrodillado entre mis piernas y yo sentado en el piso rodeándolo con mis brazos mientras apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Esto es tan diferente a lo de hace rato, siento increíble cuando el corazón se me acelera cuando Adrien termino por abrazarme. Ahora, de alguna manera, soy humano.

¿Pero porque lo soy?

¡Ay, que no sea otra estupidez de los Antiguos, porque si lo es juro que me suicido!

Ese día termino conmigo sin dormir en buen rato, y es que no podía, Adrien a duras penas se mantuvo despierto hasta media noche, después ya no pudo y tuve que llevarlo del sillón a la cama, su peso es ligero, es increíble que me quepa en brazos.

Cuando lo arropo y me voy cerca de la ventana es que me doy cuenta, esto no es solo a mí, lo siento, lo presiento, los demás Kwami están en la misma situación, es hasta la mañana siguiente que me quedo dormido después de unas instrucciones precisas que me dio Adrien que siguiera, la más importante es que no me dejara ver o tendríamos problemas.

Y un carajo que le hice caso.

Por eso ahora mismo estoy con Adrien, que se le cae la cara de no entender, enfrente de mí junto a Marinette y una humanizada Tikki delante del instituto _Françoise Dupont_. Comienza a hacer señas extrañas hasta que se da a entender de qué quiere hablar a solas conmigo, mis dos compañeras se ponen nerviosas repentinamente, aun cuando Tikki tiene una postura más seria y erguida está inquieta, sus ojos la delatan, les aparto con cuidado y avanzo por la acera con el rubio a la par, mientras caminamos me doy cuenta de que están siguiéndonos como un par de espías, por dios, niego con la cabeza antes de, con voz moderadamente baja, dirigirme al muchacho a mi lado.

-Supongo quieres una explicación.

-Y una muy buena. –me dice cruzándose de brazos, mirando al frente con aparente tranquilidad, hasta que noto me ve de reojo y un leve sonrojo se levanta en sus mejillas- ¿Eso es mío? –señala las prendas.

-Seeee, ¿por dónde empiezo? –volteo a ver a un par de transeúntes que se nos quedan viendo, oigan... ¡Ya salimos de los terrenos del instituto! Vaya que somos rápidos.

-¿Quién es la pelinegra?

-Pues… mmm, es una Kwami…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Y no es pelinegra, es que su cabello es de un rojo muy oscuro, -le corrijo mirándole nuevamente, pfff!, su cara, su carita de haber visto a un fantasma- ¡jajaja!

-¿ahora qué? –me pregunta extrañado- Oye Plagg, de verdad, no bromees, ¿de verdad es un Kwami? –asiento con mi cabeza- ¡Apuesto mi herencia a que es la Kwami de LadyBug!

Freno en seco y le miro espantado, ¡No! ¡Mocoso perceptivo!

-Te equivocas, -le aseguro rápidamente haciendo acoplo de todo mi autocontrol para no salir pitando de allí con Tikki y Marinette, una en cada hombro-, ella es del Miraculous…

-¿De…? –desgraciado, se está burlando.

-De…

-No sabes mentir.

¡Maldita sea!

-¡A quien le importa! –ignoré el _"¡A mí, gato abusivo!"_ de Adrien para mirar alrededor y notar que estamos en el parque…Dios, a donde me llevan los pies.

Nos sentamos en una banca y miro a las pocas personas y sus niños jugar, pienso en estrategias ya que si sabe que Tikki es la Kwami de LadyBug pues eso supondría a que el sospechara que Marinette es su amor platónico y…

… a mi desgracia total.

Así que actué como toda persona de buen juicio.

-¡Me voy con la pelirroja! –le dije campante y él me miro atónito.

-¿Para qué? ¿Me dejarás solo? ¿Acaso no eres mi compañero? ¿Que no somos amigos? ¿Por qué vienes sin zapatos? ¿De verdad eres homb-? –tuve que taparle la boca para que se callara, si solo pudiera callarlo de otra manera apuesto el pellejo a que ya no hablaría nunca más de que somos amigos. Recargue la espalda en el respaldo de la banca y le mire fijamente.

-Tenemos que averiguar que sucede, porque esto, -me señalo con el otro brazo el cuerpo-, no es normal, Adrien, esto no debió de pasar... ... ¿Como qué: _de verdad eres hombre_? ¡¿A caso no ve vez bien, cegatón?!

-pfffuafafafa!

Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar es muy, MUY, conveniente en mi situación.

-fuefes fefarme fufar fof ffffiii…

Masculla levantando una mano, enarco una ceja y le retiro la palma de la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Dije, puedes dejarme buscar por ti… -se encoje de hombros-, esto también me concierne a mí, -hago una mueca, si, probablemente es su culpa pero no se lo voy a decir- quiero decir, eres mi amigo, no te dejare varado.

-Tikki tiene a alguien con quien hizo amistad… nos dará alojo, -errrr, eso sí que era una media mentira, en primera Marinette jamás dijo que me daría alojo u ayudaría, seguro piensa tengo un lugar a donde ir. _Pff! Que ni sueñe Tikki que se deshará de mí… aun._

-¡¿Acaso es Lad-?!

-No –le interrumpo cruzándome de brazos algo fastidiado- No puedo creerlo, aún en estas circunstancias no dejas de pensar en LadyBug… Yo pensé eras mi amigo…

-Oye, entiéndeme, estoy enamorado. –me dice apoyando el rostro en su mano-, es difícil no pensar que gracias a esto –me mira sonriendo– , puedo saber quien es realmente LadyBug... ¿Tikki es la pelirroja?

-Si... ¡Bueeeno! ¡El caso es que me largo a con ella! –suelto de improviso con los pelos de punta. ¡A la mierda!

¡No aguanto, es verdad me veo tranquilo pero por dentro siento que las manos me hormiguean por darle una buena ostia! ¿A caso ni viéndome a la cara es incapaz dejar de pensar en Marinette?

Lo voy a matar…

¡Esto no es de Dios, no se lo deseo a nadie!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Por qué?! –me grita con las manos en jarras.

-¡Porqué se me da la regalada gana, Adrien! –le sujeto el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a mí para hacer énfasis en mis palabras–, Sin mencionar que llevo aproximadamente trescientos veinticuatro lustros sin hablar con ella.

-¡A mí que me importa! -me agarra también de la camisa y pega la nariz con la mía- ¡TÚ me abandonas y YO que te apoyo, malagradecido!

-¡Me importa un rábano! -hago presión con mi nariz algo irritado. Adrien se hace un poco para atrás gracias a eso pero su mirada también se irrita- ¡Al igual que TU, YO tengo una amiga que no cambiaría por nada y ESA es la PELIRROJA que me ha tendido la mano cuando mas lo necesite!

-¿Y eso QUÉ? -apoya la frente contra la mía haciendo presión, solamente quiero irme con Tikki para estar cerca de Marinette no te voy a dejar de ver, Adrien jamás te has puesto así nunca.

¿Qué rayos le tiene así? ¿Es porque se le van los poderes de ChatNoir? ¡Si es así lo voy a patear!

-¡Qué no me mandas, mocoso!

-¡Y me lo dice quien se la pasa comportándose como uno!

-¡Carajo, Adrien! ¿que te pasa? -le suelto despegando nuestras frentes y poniendo recta toda mi columna allí sentado, lo miro desde mi altura. Se le asoman lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué?

-Te quieres ir con la mujer pelirroja...

-Tikki.

-¡Te quieres ir con la mujer pelirroja! -puntualisó ignorandome.

-Pareces un niño mimado, Adrien, -me tallo la cara.

-¡Eres un mal amigo! -aprieta los dientes.

-¡Ah, no! No me metas en el mismo saco que tus _amiguitos_ estirados del modelage.

-¡Sí que lo hago, te quieres ir sabiendo que te puedes quedar en la mansión conmigo! -me quedo un momento callado. Ups.

-Mmm, si me quedo contigo tarde o temprano me descubrirá la asistenta de tu padre o él mismo.

-¿Y tu crees que los padres de Marinette dejarán que un HOMBRE DESCONOCIDO entre a vivir durante tiempo indefinido en su casa donde está una joven de 15 años?

-¿Me acabas de decir degenerado?

-Yo no lo pensaría, ellos si.

-Corta el rollo, lo que dices podrá ser verdad; pero recuerda que clase de familia es la Dupain-Cheng, son de corazón de pollo, total, tienen ascendencia japonesa y mis ojos son un poco afilados, bien puedo decir que soy un primo lejano.

Me mira sin poder decir nada.

Estoy por hacerle un _jaque mate._

-¡No quiero que me dejes, eres mi amigo y los amigos no se abandonan! -me dice aguantando las lagrimas como todo el macho cabrón pecho pelón que puede ser.

-¿Quien dijo que te abandonaré, animal? -le pregunto con un tic en la ceja, ¿Enserio? ¿ENSERIO?

-¿Cómo...?

-¿En que momento dije que ya nunca mas te veré, qué ya no me importarás? -le pregunto ladeando la cabeza, entrecierro un poco los ojos.

-Pues...tu... no te quieres quedar conmigo... ademas siempre has pensado mas en ti que en mi, piensas más en el condenado queso.

-¿Y eso qué? No significa que me desharé de ti... realmente eres una pulga, siempre picándome el trasero para hacerme sentir mal. -me paro y pongo las manos en mis caderas- Sabes, comprendo lo que es estar en soledad, -me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sí niño, me di cuenta que no quieres quedarte solo otra vez en tu enorme casa-, pero cuando confío en mis amigos debo hacerlo de corazón. -me inclino un poco para verle mejor el rostro- Si me decidiera por quedarme contigo deberías de darle una muy buena explicación a tu padre, lo que dijiste anteriormente es verdad, pero lo mismo pasa contigo, por mas que te pese el comportamiento de tu padre él no dejará que un hombre adulto y desconocido entre en su casa y este endiabladamente cerca de su unigénito.

-No eres un degenerado.

-Pero él podría pensar eso.

Sonrió intentando darle humor y me regresa la sonrisa.

-Te voy a pedir un favor, con esto me ayudarás más de lo que te imaginas -me mira interesado-, deja que me vaya con los Dupain, cállate, deja que termine de hablar; Mientras estoy con ellos buscaré información en mis memorias junto a Tikki, y no, no le voy a preguntar quien es LadyBug -se cruza de brazos-, así podrás estar mas relajado en clases pensando en quien podrá ser tu tan querida Señorita.

-Bien, bien, solo una dudita...

-A ver, suéltala.

-Si eras hombre... ¿verdad? -me quedo de piedra-, porque tu rostro aunque marcado desde lejos es bastante delicado... -hijo de... de...- ¿Plagg?

-¡Ahora si, Adrien!

-¡Ahh!

* * *

 ** _~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-EN LA ACTUALIDAD-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~*~)-(~_**

* * *

Mmm, ahora que recuerdo...

¡Esa niña de ojos azules me noqueo!

Abro los ojos y... veo a Marinette.

-¡Despertaste! -me dice con voz preocupada-, ¡Tikki! ¡Noir despertó! ¡Despertó!

Me intento sentar en la cama (o creo yo estar en una cama) cuando Marinette está fuera de mi campo de visión. Por todos los gatos de mi existencia, ¿qué demonios me pasó?

Lo último que recuerdo es a Tikki con cara de loca, una puerta abriéndose y todo el recuerdo de cuando volví a tener esta forma, de la escapada que me dí de la casa de Adrien y como me desmalle en la escuela más la plática con Adrien y... el golpe defensivo que me dio el rubio seguido de un golpe de por impulso de Marinette…

-Por favor, bebe esto, -me ofrece una taza humeante de té, mmm, me hará bien algo para esta jaqueca.

-Gracias... -tomo la taza y me la llevo a los labios- Pfff!

-¡Esta caliente! -esta amargo y picante, esto no es un té común.

-¡¿Pero qué es esta cosa?! -alejo la taza de mi limpiando los restos del líquido que escupí.

-Té negro chino, receta familiar.

-¡Me pica la lengua!

-Tómalo poco a poco, el sabor puede no ser muy agradable, pero te quitara el dolor y chichones por tantos golpes que has recibido, -la mire cauteloso, sus palabras me dan confianza, doy pequeños sorbos-, por cierto, cancele la salida con Adrien, si no te sientes bien, no irá nadie, esperaremos a que te mejores.

Le doy la taza y me quedo mirando la sonrisa de despreocupación y sinceridad que desprende.

" _Tranquilo, si tu no vas yo no voy. Es más, ¡Nadie va si falta uno! ¿Ya escucharon? ¡Se aguantan hasta que el pequeño este sano!_ "

Eso me trae recuerdos, la verdad no odio a Marinette... solo odio que ella sea de quien Adrien este enamorado, sin saber pero al fin y al cabo bien se dijo alguna vez que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía.

Pondré a prueba ese dicho, espero no lastimar a alguien con esto, pero qué más da.

No toda la vida voy a ser un virtuoso, ¿O sí?

Pasaron unos minutos y lleve una conversación sobre nimiedades con la peli azul, ahora sé que es una chica de gustos sencillos, no es engreída, pero a veces como que la hormona se le alborota, creo a ver visto algunos corazones flotantes cuando me hablo de la conversación que sostuvo con mi rubio amigo.

De verdad que no es nada discreta la niña.

 _¡PAHZ!_

Azotan la puerta y veo a un borrón rojizo pasar de Marinette hacia mí persona encamada, Tikki me mira con el rostro abnegado en lágrimas, solo atino a estirar los brazos para dejarle abrasarme. Siempre tan cálida y preocupada por tonterías, solo fueron tres golpes en tres días, nada de qué preocuparse.

Quizás tenga contusiones menores pero no es para estar moqueándome la camiseta, que por cierto ¿cuándo me vistieron? Es más...

-¿Qué tanto dure inconsciente? De paso díganme quien me noqueo si...

Tikki y Marinette comparten una mirada nerviosa.

-F-fui yo... -dijo la pelinegra levantando la mano tímidamente-, estaba saliendo de la despensa tan apresurada que no escuche que estabas ahí. ¿Estas molesto?

Ambas de dan una sonrisa que hasta las hace parecer cómplices en ello.

Estas mujeres son peligrosas en niveles bajos pero preocupantes.

-No, fue solo un accidente… pero si me das queso ni lo menciono.

-¡Cla-claro! ¡Voy por el queso!

Cuando Marinette sale por la puerta siento un repentino cambio, miró fijamente las sabanas color melocotón cuando Tikki habla.

-¿No es linda? –afirmo con la cabeza en silencio- La inocencia que lleva consigo, un poco atolondrada a veces, pero tiene un corazón noble. Cuando la miro riendo, con sus amigos, llorando, jovial, enamorada, con sus padres, todo eso me recuerda a nosotros cuando nos conocimos, -dejo salir un suspiro, rendido. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano- cuando recién nos encontraron los Antiguos, cuando teníamos familia, un futuro común y corriente… pienso en lo que habría pasado si nos hubiésemos negado, si tan solo nos hubieran dado una segunda opción…

Le tomo la mano entre las mías, si, pudimos negaros, tener una vida.

-No había segunda opción, por algo ocurren las cosas, sin nosotros un cataclismo de propiedades monstruosas ocurriría, -la hice mirarme, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, venga ya Tikki, esta no eres tú, no llores- ¿Sabes? –le pico un costado sonriendo- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no, -me mira interesada- se que es el odio, la soledad, la avaricia, la autosuficiencia…

-El ego.

-Sí, el ego, -me rio- pero también se lo que es desear algo sin importar que, sin importar que tan malas se vean las sircuntancias o imposibles las posibilidades, -le veo directamente apretándole la mano- se lo que es estar enamorado y me gusta, es algo bueno de vivir milenios y milenios, sentimos mas fuerte los sentimientos, vivimos mas intensas las cosas y las apreciamos con mayor corazón.

-Suenas diferente, -me dice llorando a lagrima viva, pero a pesar de eso sonríe- a ver, dime quien es entonces.

Parpadeo.

-¿Quien?

-La chica.

-¿Qué chica?

-La que te gusta.

-¿Quién me gusta…?

-Sí, quien te gusta…

\- ¿Quién es?

-La chica.

-¿Que chica?

-La que mencionaste

-¿Cuando?

-Hace un momento.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque querías darme un entendimiento y la mencionaste.

-¿A quien?

-¡A la chica!

-… ¿Cuál chica?

-¡De la que estas enamorado zoquete!

-¡Aquí el queso! -grito Marinette entrando a la habitación con queso y galletas saladas.

-¡Espera Marinette!

-¡Bendita seas!

-¡Plagg dímelo!

La mire con seriedad.

-¿Que cosa? (°w°)

-¡Argg!

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Tikki detente! ¡Apenas esta despertando!

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _1*: Evangeline. Nombre femenino, ¿Adivinan de quien es?_

 _A:_ Noelia544, Discord, Sta Fantasia, Naruko Ninja Z  & Malu _: Muchisimas gracias por vuestro comentario. En el siguiente capitulo se responderán varias dudas y ahora sí sera regulares las actualizaciones, no tan lejano como tenia previsto pero si regularmente._


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Ahora mismo lo mando a dormir de nuevo! -Marinette la sujeto con una llave de lucha libre, creo que se me fue la mano al hacerme el tonto.

-¡No nos precipitemos, puede que estar tantas veces inconsciente le haga daño! -y por eso ahora mismo pienso que no podría odiarla por nada del mundo, quiero decir, estoy en una cama con un dolor de cabeza tremendo e hice enojar a la única persona en este mundo capas de hacerme sentir miserable si se lo propone; mis sentidos de autoconservacion son pobres y muy, muy viejos.

-Deberías escucharla Tikki, ella es sensata y no medio cuerda como tu. -me capee cuando casi se suelta de la pelinegra- Tikki por el amor de Dios, solo... se me salió y no pienso hablar de esto ahora. Tenemos que prepararnos para una salida a comer.

-¿Ahora quieres salir a comer? -me pregunta con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Claro! Tengo hambre, no desayune por las prisas de dejar a Marinette en la preparatoria.

* * *

 ** _EN LAS CALLES DE PARÍS_**

* * *

Mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar de la reunión con Adrien pienso en mi sueño, no es normal tenerlo, bueno, no después de diez mil milenios, épocas tras épocas han pasado y uno a estado rondando mi cabeza desde la inquisición. Pero no es este sueño.

Realmente no es normal que tenga sueños, no los tenia de humano mucho menos de espíritu, aun cuando mis recuerdos son vagos perduran mucho y son difíciles de ignorar cuando surgen así de impactantes.

Hace mucho que no me sentía tan... vulnerable.

No maldeciré mi estado humano que más que darme desventajas me da cierta satisfacción. No todo los días tienes la oportunidad de oro en la palma de tu mano. Esto se llama Karma invertido. Estoy pensando que ser el La Mala Suerte es algo provechoso, cuando la suerte te da la mano, lo hace en grande.

-Y entonces conocí a Adrien, claro que puede no ser interesante pero, -me dice Marinette, contándome sobre cuando conoció a Adrien, mmm, es interesante saber el punto de vista de ella sin que exagere muchas cosas, pero si supiera que lo sé de memoria creo que se sentiría avergonzada-, es que es tan lindo.

-Marinette, se nota que lo quieres, jejeje.

Me hice un paso a la derecha, alejándome un poco de Marinette cuando comenzó a delirar. Miro a Tikki y ella esta como "Hola. Esto es hermoso." Estas dos no tienen remedio, una contando su enamoramiento y la otra haciéndole ademanes de que siga y siga y que me cuente más y más y... ¡Ese es Adrien!

-¡Ey! ¡Aquí estoy!

Y ahí estaba, dah.

Con las mismas ropas desde que le conocí. Como si no tuviera una tienda departamental como closet. Pero bien que le gusta mandar a lavar a los mismos trapos.

-¡Hola Adrien! –grito Marinette, este le respondió alzando la mano y sonriendo cálidamente le devolvió el saludo.

Hay varias sonrisas que Adrien muestra día a día. Yo las conozco todas. Esta la muestra muy seguido, amistosa y gentil, alegre de tener una amiga sincera. Sonríe involuntariamente y alcé un brazo igual que Marinette. Adrien me volteo a ver y me miró fijamente, paso los ojos desde mi cabello hasta mis pies. Mi sonrisa se torció un poco cuando sentí una perturbación por donde pasaba sus ojos.

¡Me acababa de dar un repaso!

Mientras las chicas se murmuraban algunas cosas yo me quedé parado, como el idiota que he de parecer, mirando sorprendido a Adrien. Las dos muchachas me miraron, interrogantes.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, repentino y alarmante. Entre cerré los ojos y alcé el brazo impidiendo el paso a mis acompañantes, fruncí el ceño y mire el cielo.

Poco a poco una oscura nube comenzó a cubrir el cielo, el viento cambio agitando las copas de los arboles y los cabellos de ambas mujeres, como míos o los de Adrien, los demás ciudadanos que miraban como yo el cielo se preguntaban si era cosa del cambio climático. De manera abrupta comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de relámpagos, tétrico, era la palabra para describir el ambiente que se formó. Pude pasarlo por alto, pero los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron advirtiéndome.

-¡Corran al restaurante! –grite por sobre el estruendo de un rayo que cayó a solo unos metros, jalé a las chicas y al pasar por un lado de Adrien este me siguió.

Frené en seco, sujetando del cuello de la camisa al rubio y abrazando a Tikki por la cintura quien traía a Marinette de la mano, justo a tiempo de ver como caía otro rayo frente a la puerta del edificio que inmediatamente identifique como el restaurante del alcalde. una mancha de quemadura se vislumbro alrededor de un agujero en el asfalto, justo donde impactó el rayo, de unos trece centímetros de diámetro.

La respiración de todos comenzó a agitarse. Todos mis sentidos gritaban que debíamos buscar refugio. Esto no era una tormenta eléctrica natural. Esto lo había visto antes, hace mucho tiempo. Esto era obra de un Akuma, uno muy peligroso. Los rayos no inmovilizarían, o controlarían a las personas.

Los rayos matarían inmediatamente a quien los recibiera.

-¡Tikki debemos buscar un lugar donde protegernos de los rayos! ¡Esto no es...! -una risa glacial detuvo mis palabras, apreté la mandíbula y por mi cabeza pasó un flash, empuje a Tikki y a Adrien.

Un dolor indescriptible me hizo hincarme en el suelo, todo se volvió mudo, no escuche nada, si grite en posición con la cabeza hacia el cielo no me di cuenta, un calambre me mantuvo así durante quizás dos segundos. La electricidad pasaba a través de mi cuerpo y se traspasaba al suelo, creando raíces brillantes y peligrosas que parecian lazos de oro, sujetándome al suelo, a la tierra. Cuando terminó me incline hacia delante soltando un gemido. La sensación de alivio fue tal que me desplomé. Pero el suelo nunca llegó. Algo suave paró mi caída.

-Oh Dios mio...

Escucho una voz preocupada muy cerca, varias caricias se reparten por mi cabeza, frente y cara mientras comienzo a escuchar los sonidos que me rodean.

-¡¿Está bien?!

-Él... sobrevivió al rayo.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¡Lady Bug! ¡Chat Noir!

-¡Alguien ayúdenos!

-¡Plagg, por todos los cielos abre los ojos!

Un golpe algo fuerte en mi mejilla me hizo reaccionar, mi pelirroja amiga me miraba con lágrimas entreviéndose por sus pestañas negrísimas y largas, un segundo golpe me hizo poder oír absolutamente todo el caos que me rodeaba, como una serpiente apretando más y más su abrazo. Sentí el aire irse de mis pulmones y note que no era una serpiente metafórica, una cuerda ancha y brillante alejó a Tikki y ahora me apretaba y ajustaba en un abrazo mortal.

-Por...qué... -dije con dificultad- siempre tengo... que ser quien reciba lo peor...

-Porque tienes la mala suerte, amigo. -escuche de nuevo es voz.

-Ja-Ja. -reí sílaba por sílaba, mierda. Me duele todo.

Crucé miradas con Tikki pero me rehuyó la mirada volteando hacia el cielo gris. Una figura femenina se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas, descendiendo a intervalos de 3 segundos, como tanteando el terreno, mirándonos como si el mejor regalo de navidad habido y por haber fuéramos nosotros.

Cuando toco el suelo salieron varias chispas y pequeñas ramificaciones de rayos. Subí por su cuerpo, la mujer llevaba como zapatos algo parecido a las zapatillas de las bailarinas de _ballet_ , por su cuerpo se mostraban fracturas de relámpagos, grietas más bien, casi completamente ocultas por un fino traje entallado y en color dorado, amarillo y blanco.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -dijo la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre su boca- ¡Pero que hermosa sorpresa! ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿833 años? ¡Por Dios, el gato a pesar de los siglos no pierde su encanto! -miro a Tikki- Ouhh, ojala a ti no te hubiera vuelto a ver. Suripanta.

-Tenías que ser tú, -escupí con rencor, apenas podía soltar un manojo de palabras por el dolor-, creí que nos deshicimos de ti en 1963.

-1965 _..._ -nos corrigió- ¿Estamos en Francia, no? Qué ironía que nos encontremos donde inicio la inquisición, ¿Uhm? ¿No te parece divertidamente irónico?

-¡Malvada! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? -pregunto a gritos Tikki, la miraba de manera turbia y casi en desesperación.

-Evangeline, Evangeline... -canturreo, me tensé ante el nombre y miré a Tikki por una fracción de segundo. El cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarle- ¿Cómo está tu queridísima Juana de Arco? -pregunto la otra mirándose las uñas, Tikki apretó los puños- Ah, sí. ¡La quemé viva! ¡Hahahaha!

-¡Déjate de juegos, víbora altiva y podría! -le apuntó con el dedo-, ¡si te pude matar antes, lo haré ahora!

Solté un suspiro cuando la cuerda aflojó. ¡Virgen Santa! Tome mi cuello con ambas manos respirando hondo y rápido. La distrajo apropósito. Sentí un horrible calambre traspasarme de pies a cabeza. Esa mujer, esta mujer. Es un demonio.

-¡¿Tú te crees que será tan fácil?! ¡El mundo moderno es una delicia de pecados! -grita alzando las manos al cielo, sopeso las posibilidades de mandarla al averno otro milenio. Pero no tengo poderes, mierda, ni condición... bueno, esa _tal vez_ \- ¡No me sentía tan viva desde _las cruzadas_! Los seres humanos en esta época tienden a ser más influenciables. Ni siquiera ustedes siete pudieron hacer algo al respecto hace trece mil años, mucho menos ahora que la fé esta _tan pasada por el suelo_ que hasta a mí se me hace difícil creérmelo.

Fue algo rápido, casi como un parpadeo de una luciérnaga.

Marinette arrojó los aretes a Tikki y esta los atrapó, de su mano salio un brillo que la cubrió por completo. Me tapé los ojos con una mano para no quedarme ciego o en su defecto daltónico, cuando la intensidad del resplandor bajo noté que este iba tomando un ligero color rojizo. Abrí la boca un poco. Sorprendido.

Allí estaba, la representación misma de la fuerza divida. El cuerpo de Tikki estaba preparado para luchar, y el traje de batalla que lucía la hacia ver temible, sin contar con la espada fina que empuñaba, entonces noté que no era una simple armadura. No era dura. Aunque se apreciaba resistente.

Si bien tenía el cuerpo forrado por una tela roja, la parte superior estaba cubierta por una armadura plateada que, cuando comenzó a avanzar su portadora, se mostró flexible, amoldándose a la demanda de movimiento, entonces noté que es el traje que usaba cuando atacó la Santa Inquisición. El cabello se le había ondulado, y varias horquillas le sujetaban la parte de enfrente del cabello, apartándole los posibles mechones que entopetarían lo que a leguas era una pronta colisión de titanes.

Y obviamente yo no iba a ser un espectador.

Tarde me di cuenta de cómo Adrien corría hacía mí. Menee la cabeza débilmente, intentando hablar. Que se alejara, no quiero que esté aquí. Idiota.

Me ayuda a levantarme y toma mi mano, entrelaza los dedos y después me la suelta, dirigiéndome su verde mirada de manera acusadora y obvia. Paso saliva y cubro el anillo con los dedos. Me abalanzo sobre él, tirándonos al suelo en el proceso evitando un rayo blanco y letal. Rodé sobre el suelo alejándome de él. Del peligro de estar junto a mí. Soy un blanco principal en esta pelea.

Pero me defenderé.

Entonces todo se vuelve de color negro, pero escucho todo, ciento todo, la magia recorría cada músculo de mi cuerpo, enviando espasmos y la sensación de familiaridad. Porque es mía. El anillo yo lo hice. Este reconoce a su legítimo dueño.

La visibilidad de mis ojos se recupera y de mi boca sale un gran gruñido animal que llama la atención de las dos mujeres que en este momento se estaban empujando la una a la otra, espada contra relámpagos.

De un salto me abalanzo sobre la mujer de amarillo y le asesto un zarpazo justo en la sien derecha. La chica impacta con fuerza en un edificio, pedazos de concreto caen al suelo aumentando la histeria que se siente entre las personas en ese justo momento. Aterrizo en un poste de alumbrada y ella me mira, sacando del concreto la cabeza que mi fuerza bruta había logrado enterrar. Su mirada llameante de ojos negros me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Le dedico una sonrisa torcida levantando de nuevo mi zarpa. Tikki, ¿Dónde está Tikki? Más importante: ¿Dónde carajos esta Adrien?

Me olvido de la mujer y doy un repaso.

Dos edificio parcialmente destruidos, cuatro personas pidiendo ayuda médica. Esta parte de la ciudad parecía repentinamente azotada por un tornado. Durante mi recorrido noto a dos personas, me hierve la sangre en ese momento, están semi ocultas y mirándome expectantes. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que están tomadas de las manos.

Miro fríamente los ojos azules de Marinette, intentando amedrentarla, fulminarla. Entonces siento una perturbación en el alma.

-Mmm…, pero que delicioso pedazo de carne tenemos aquí.

-Hola querida, lamento la tardanza, -me di la vuelta, con la mujer a pocos centímetros de mi rostro-, es que estando tanto tiempo encerrado en un paquete de bolcillo me hace lento.

-No, no. Siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Ariel. –mis cejas se fruncen. Esta maldita-, Si, aún recuerdo tu nombre, es fácil sabiendo que desde que naciste te puse el ojo encima.

-Me siento alagado, su majestad, pero es insoportable tenerle tan cerca y no golpearte en el acto. _Mes excuses, mademoiselle_. –puse una mano detrás de mi espalda y otra enfrente, en una profunda reverencia, aun así viéndole directamente a los ojos con el descaro propio de un chiquillo que no se queda callado ante la reprimenda de una madre.

-Ay, por las barbas del diablo, ¿aún estás enojado por eso? –me rodea el cuello con los brazos, acercándose más-, ya sabes que fue sin maldad…, bueno tal vez un poco, mucha maldad. ¡Pero el fin justifica los medios!

-Asesinaste a mis amigos, a mis padres e intentaste matarme a mí. –ladee la cabeza, para poder ver hacia un lado, menuda la hora en que a Tikki se le ocurre sacar de aquí a las personas. La veo por momentos dirijiendo a varias personas fuera del rango que alcanza la destrucción de la batalla. ¿Qué no se le pudo ocurrir hace cinco minutos?- ¿Te piensas que arrebatándome todo lograrías que entrara en desesperación y cayera en la venganza? Estas loca, fallaste. Lárgate, verte me hace subir la bilis por el esófago. Aléjate de mi.

-¡Loca por tenerte en mis legiones! –me tomó el mentón y sentí una lengua pasar por mi labio inferior- Eres una excelente adquisición, cometieron un error al darte la magia blanca de la mala suerte, todos sabemos que entrégate al pecado hará que esta se manche de negro, ¿o no? ¿Ariel? ¿Sabes que pasaría si ustedes se entregan a la tentación de la carne? ¿Uh?

-… …No… -la mire largamente, el rostro cincelado, los labios tentando a besarlos. Pero algo falta allí- Porque yo tengo AMIGOS Y ESTOY ENAMORADO, Y NUNCA, JAMÁS LOGRARAS ALGO DE MI. MUCHO MENOS ARREBATARME LA MAGIA QUE SE ME DIO. Yo nunca me dejare engatusar por una súcubo enferma y sádica.

-Jo, acabas de meter la pata, ¿acaso mencionaste ' _enamorado'_? ¿Es por ese amor que no me aceptas? –me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo mirarla, no me hará el suficiente daño, no puede. Su sonrisa se congela y una mueca de frialdad sanguinaria la reemplaza. La presión en mi mentón se hizo punzante a este punto- ¡Lo destruiré! Y cuando aquel amor este muerto, te vendrás arrastrando a mí, suplicando clemencia.

La ira me invadió.

Saqué las garras y me concentre en su mirada. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo en tensión, preparado. Me miró horrorizada. Abriendo sus dedos desnudó la palma de la mano derecha hacia mí.

-¿A qué te refieres con "está cazando"?

Logre escuchar y mire de reojo al muchacho que dijo aquello. Un sudor frío empapó mi espalda al notar que era mi tonto rubio de ojos verdes. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Debería de estar en su enorme mansión protegido por todas las capas de seguridad que tenía instaladas su padre en cada rincón de la casa. Lejos de esto. Lejos de tanto peligro. ¿A caso Tikki no evacuo a todos? ¡Esta no es una pelea contra un Akuma simplón!

- _Jooo. Ya vi, ya lo entendí_. _Vos a las berzas, y yo a la carne._ -me dijo afilada, con un acento que no pude identificar. Clavé las zarpas en su mano izquierda pero…

-P-plagg... -la voz entrecortada de Tikki me sacó del trance, no estaba lejos de mí, levante la mirada y me encuentro con que la mano ahora señala a Adrien que esta junto a esta.

Ataqué.

Atacó… y… fue demasiado tarde.

Apreté los dientes y miré con rabia contenida como la mujer me arrojaba al suelo rompiendo el asfalto debajo de mí, entonces con la mirada desorbitada noto como va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Recuerda lo que te rodea, Ariel, aún quedan otros seis pecados que tengo para aprovechar. Hasta la próxima, _Tornasol_.

La nube negra y los relámpagos, junto al miedo y ritos aterrorizados se desvanecieron dejando un sol brillante calentando el frío ambiente. No preste atención a las decenas de flashes que me rodearon. Tampoco a unas manos que me sostuvieron el rostro para que enfocará la vista.

-¡Plagg! ¡Por Dios Santísimo! ¡PLAGG! –no llores Tikki, alzo una mano y le limpio unas lágrimas que se le escapan- ¡No vuelvas a hacer aquello! ¡No te vuelvas a precipitar! ¡No sin mi ayuda! ¡Gato tonto! ¡Te pudo haber matado! ¡Tonto, tonto! ¡Tenemos que irnos a rastrear a la sucúbo!

Me levanto, sacudiendo pedazos de calle del cabello, de mis brazos, de mis piernas, ¡de todo maldita sea! Le tomo de los hombros a Tikki y le comienzo a dar vueltas, e incluso volteándole de cabeza. No parece tener ninguna herida, me preocupé por nada, La miro ceñudo pero ella se ve avergonzada por el repentino ataque de preocupación. Entonces noto a dos personas detrás de ella, una chica y un chico. Ambos tomados de la mano.

Un dolor me atraviesa el pecho en ese momento, tenso la mandíbula evitando que un quejido se me escape. Era obvio, durante este caos era imposible que alguno de los dos no se diera cuenta de quién era el otro. Repentinamente me siento alicaído, aun así tengo cosas que hacer, ignoro a la seguramente nueva pareja y me centro en Tikki.

-Mientras hablabas muy cómodamente con el demonio, me entere de un par de cosas. -se cruza de brazos y me mira ceñuda-. ¿Que sucede, Plagg?

-¿Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie, si te cuento todo lo que pasa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Soy tu mejor amiga, santo cielo. Obviamente sabría muchas de tus cosas pero si hay algo que jamás podría obligarte a contar es algún secreto, porque todos queremos guardarnos algo. Pero recuerda, tú elijes a quien amar. Si quieres mi consejo, procura que terceros no salgan lastimados, de ser inevitable eso, al menos, no causes mucho daño.

Dejo salir un suspiro y tanto Tikki como yo relajamos el cuerpo. Se escucha el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose lentamente, como cuando se le hacen grietas y se escucha lejano.

Ahora estábamos con las ropas de esa tarde, Tikki con su cabello semi laceo y yo con el cambio de pantalones y camisa turquesa que le pedi a Marinette me comprara.

* * *

Di un portazo despues de que todos entraran. Todo el camino, desde el escape de los fotografos y reporteros hasta los multiples gritos y regaños de Adrien por no decirle nunca nada, hasta soportar el parloteo de Marinette a Tikki de que ella y Adrien querian empesar una relación, fue un total y completo infierno. Agradeciendo internamente estar en casa de Adrien otra vez y no en la de los Dupan-Cheng, solté un gran bufido, aquí si me siento en casa y puedo hacer tanto alboroto me dé la gana.

¡Aquí puedo despotricar hasta encontra de Dios!

-¡Ya cierren la boca! ¡Tikki! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Utilizó relámpagos! -dije exasperado, levante las manos al aire como obviando la respuesta-, Tanto tu como yo nos dimos cuenta, ¡fue el _don_ de Calixto!

-Espera, no tenemos pruebas, es verdad que es parecido,. Sin embargo. Calixto esta resguardada, _El Gran Guardián_ la tiene bajo su custodia.

-¡Ese es otro simple viejo que tiene más responsabilidades de las debidas! -camine de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, de vez en cuando fijaba la mirada en Tikki, pero no me atrevo a ver a mi rubio que ingreso a la habitación antes que yo-. ¡Ella utilizo el relámpago de la abeja, maldita sea!

-Chicos, no queremos interrumpir...

-¡Venga! ¡Tal vez es solo una coincidencia! -me intento contradecir, mierda, mierda ¡y mil veces maldita sea!- Debemos ir con el abuelo. Aunque no le agradará verte tan grosero y descortés.

-¡Ese viejo puede irse mucho a la...!

-¿Te llamas Evangeline?

Cerré la boca de golpe. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pelinegra que citó esas palabras.

-Marinette... -le llamó Adrien, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre. Hice una mueca ante el acto.

-¿Uh? Disculpa... pero, -la muchacha miro a mi amiga un largo segundo, después bajó la mirada, respiro onde y levanto la cabeza en determinación- ¿Te llamas Evangeline, es tu nombre?

-Era el nombre de la última reencarnación de Tikki. -dije una mentira. Pero una mentira en salvación de algo muy frágil.

Los tres se volvieron a verme. Tikki se cubrió los ojos, en gesto agónico de pánico. Raro en ella pero súbitamente tierno. Me trepe en la cama que habia en la habitación y me posesione detrás de ella, rodeándola con mis brazos e incitándola a recostar la espalda en mi pecho, yo me dedique comenzar a avanzar hacia atrás con ayuda de las piernas hasta dar con la cabecera de la cama. Se dejó hacer mansa y mirando a ambos muchachos con algo de tristeza. Yo mientras sentí una mirada quemante justo cuando entrelacé mis manos con las de mi pelirroja amiga.

Me inclino hacia la oreja de Tikki, algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

No deben saber el nombre de Tikki.

Porque el que la llamen como la humana que fue en el pasado le causaría tristeza.

-Cada vez que ustedes activan las joyas, -comenzó-, nosotros nos volvemos parte de ustedes, una fragmente de ustedes. Compartimos nuestra magia, experiencia, mientras ustedes nos dan un cuerpo y aprendizaje rápido. -cerró los ojos y sentí como se relajaba un poco- Hace un milenio una de mis portadoras murió mientras utilizaba el poder de los aretes. Inevitablemente, al ser dos conciencias en una, combinadas por un lapso de tiempo, la muerte tomo a ambas por igual, los aretes quedaron en el resguardo del guardián en turno, es...como quedarte dormida. Ciento cuarenta años después me despertó una risa de alegría. Resulta que estaba presenciando el final de un parto, y yo estaba en la conciencia de la niña que acababa de venir a este mundo, su nombre era Joan Evangeline...

-¡¿Quieres decir que tu... eras Joan of Arc?!-casi grita Marinette, cubriendo su boca.

-Creo que no es a lo que se refiere... -le dijo Adrien sin despegar los ojos de un punto muy interesante de la cama.

-Marinette, te explicare esto con sencillez, -apoyo el mentón en la coronilla de Tikki-, esta cucaracha con manchas regreso en sí, cuando la siguiente elegida a ser la poseedora de la Buena Suerte vino al mundo. Dado que su conciencia fue tomada por _La Muerte_ durante periodo indefinido.

-Entonces, ¿estas conectada, por decirlo de alguna manera, a cada persona que portara los aretes? -Adrien me miro punzante- ¿me van a decir que la persona que ha estado causando tanto destrozos durante un año, fue elegido por un Kwami? ¡Eso es una tontería!

-No, es lógica, -me permití mirarle intensamente mientras sobaba un brazo a Tikki para adormecerla y que descansara-, como el que te haya _aceptado_ , para ser mi amo. Estábamos predestinados... -noté un apretón en mi mano y mire hacia abajo, los ojos azul mar de Tikki me miraron significativamente. Le regrese el gesto- Tú y to, Adrien, estábamos tomados ya, nos conoceríamos tarde o temprano.

-¿Pero... porque te dijo Evangeline, aquella mujer del centro? -insistió la joven.

Me deslicé y quede acostado, con mi amiga aun sobre mi pacho, ya no les quiero ver la cara a esos dos, no porque este enojado, sino que ya no aguanto semejante mirada en los ojos verdes de Adrien. Me siento culpable y no sé por qué.

-Perdona, pero desde que deje de ser _Joan of Arc_ no uso ese nombre, nuestras "familias" nos nombran nuevamente cuando ocurre el _renacer_. Dependiendo de en la parte que nazcas, cultura, país o creencias, se te da un nombre con significado diferente. Aun así me gusta que me llamen Tikki, realmente es difícil saber cuál es mi nombre original después de tantos milenios. -mintió.

En un segundo Adrien se fue al baño y regreso con un botiquin de primeros auxilios en las manos, cada quien comezo a curarse, Marinette cubrio uns raspones de Tikki y Adrien me vendo la parte superior de la cabeza, no habia notado que tenia una herida.

-¿Y tu como te llamabas? -preguntó mientras tomaba mi brazo derecho y lo vendaba lentamente, al terminar carraspeo.

Levante la cabeza mirandole a los ojos. Sus manos aún no habían dejado mi brazo.

-Esa mujer te llamo Ariel.

-No te incumbe.

-¿Entonces cómo te llamaremos a ti? ¿Ariel?

-Noir, -Tikki me dio una ligera sonrisa-, Cállate cucaracha con manchas, solo dime Noir, o Plagg, o como se te de la regalada gana niño, pero no me vuelvas a decir Ariel.

-Uy. Perdón. Amargado. -me riño soltándome y alejándose unos pasos para pasar un curita sobre la mejilla lastimada de Marinette.

-Es mejor que Bernabé... -apoyó Tikki.

-¡Cállate, Alejandra! -le grité rojo de ira.

-¡Cierra el pico Nadir!

-¡Jódete Esmeralda!

-¡No me hagas decirte tus verdades!

-¡Ni que te tuviera miedo, Magdalena!

-¿Hacen esto muy seguido? -dijo Adrien

-De seguro se llevan así desde siempre... -le contesta Marinette-, aunque Tikki normalmente es muy risueña y no levanta la voz.

-¿Quieres pelea? –me grita Tikki, con puños en alto y una actitud de broma.

-¿Quieres un beso? -le digo abriendo de nuevo mis brazos.

-¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez y me dices por quién andas babeando día y noche? -le señalo con el dedo, acusadora, atenta, astuta, en muda advertencia. Esa sonrisa no me dejaba nada bueno a imaginar.

-No te atrevas...

-¡Plagg ésta enamorado!

Rápidamente Tikki deslizó su cuerpo pr la habitación hasta llegar donde Marinette y Adrien, el ultimo me miraba con ojos de plato, así bien grandes como caricatura japonesa. A la chica se le veía una curiosidad inmensa... y escalofriante cuando desvío su mirada hacia Tikki.

-Estas enamorado de Tikki. -dijo ella, muy pagada de si misma.

-... no...

-Pero te portas muy cariñoso con ella.

-No. -repito-. Escucha, Tikki es alguien linda, simpática. Matarían muchos hombres por estar con ella.

-Plagg...-susurra la susodicha mujer.

-Pero es mi mejor amiga, yo seria el arbitro para la dichosa matanza. La quiero tanto como una hermana.

-Sin embargo que yo me entere, como muchas cosas que al parecer no se ni soy digno de saber, -Adrien, tenias que tener buena memoria-, La señorita y tu no son más que amigos, puede que estés confundido y eso provoque que tu amor se vea camuflado de sano amor de hermano.

-¡No! -cierro los ojos, genial, el rubio se une.

Maldición.

-Hacen, de echo, bonita pareja. -la pelinegra me sonríe sincera.

-¡NO! -me pongo firme, con la mirada asustada debido a su sinceridad.

-No comprendo, si hasta le pediste un beso...

-¡QUE NOO! -le grito- ¡Fue una broma! ¡Así me llevo con ella!

-¡M-Marinette! -la reprende Tikki sonrosada.

-Tragame me tierra y escupeme lejos... -musito con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Siendo el unico de este lado de la cama me siento atacado.

Tal vez esto sea bueno, porque por más que me niege a mi mismo me di cuenta de algo.

Adrien no esta contento con la suposicion de que este enamorado, mucho menos de Tikki.


End file.
